


Should I KEEP The Cat?

by Bam4Me



Series: Peter Hale: Cat Owner [3]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Anal, Bondage, Cat Ears, Cat Stiles, Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboys & Catgirls, Collars, De-Aged Stiles, Dom!Peter, F/F, Gen, Genderqueer, Genderqueer Character, Genderqueer Stiles, Genderqueer!Stiles, Kid Fic, M/M, Masterbation, Over stimulation, Oversensitive, Rope Bondage, Sequel, Sex Toys, Were-Creatures, Werecat Stiles, Werecats, Werecreature Stiles, i forget, misuse of medications, purposely not taking medications, stiles likes wearing skirts, sub!Stiles, threats of figging, threats of that thing where you lock your genitals up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And still, Peter is left to babysit once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles groaned at his flashing phone, vibrating so hard it looked like it was going to fall off of his bedside table. He reached out to grab it and found his movements suspiciously limited.

Looking down he found Malia's arm firmly wrapped around his waist and right arm. His left was holding his head up while wedged under his pillow so that one was out too.

"Malia."

She moved a little at the sound of her name, wriggling just enough to make his trapped arms restrict further. He sighed and started wriggling in her arms, making her open one eye with a glare. "What?"

"My phone went off. I can't move my arms though."

She sighed, rolling over onto her back against the wall, looking like she was thinking about going right back to sleep but Stiles knew she wouldn't. Reaching out to grab his phone, he checked the time.

9:50 AM

Well that explained the bright light streaming through the uncurtained window. For a moment Stiles thought about putting up the curtains that have been sitting in a bag in his closet for nearly two years but ignored the idea, promising himself he'd do it tomorrow.

Just like he'd been saying for the last two years.

From: Scott  
Com hang out w the pack. Uve been hanging out w peter n malia too much. Pack hasnt seen u sinc school got out.

To: Scott  
No. WOW is more important than you.

From: Scott  
No its not. Fresh air is more important than wow. So is social interaction.

To: Scott  
I interact. WOW is an online game where I can play with friends and help destroy enemies with. Yes I know I can do that with pack too, but if I die in WOW I can start over. Peter doesn't count.

From: Scott  
Wat about fresh air?

To: Scott  
... I might conceed to that one, but I like the air that's in my house. It keeps me alive just the same. Why do I need to go out where people might talk to me?

From: Scott  
Dont malia n peter talk 2 u?

To: Scott  
...Not really. Malia just uses me as her pillow, and Peter lets me cuddle him while awake. Why should I leave? If I do there will be less time for cuddles all day AND all night.

From: Scott  
Thats it. Im coming over. Im getting u and malia n were all goin 2 take down a wich thats been n town. Get dressed now.

To: Scott  
How do you know I'm not dressed?

From: Scott  
Because its before noon. Dressed now. Tell malia to get dressed too.

To: Scott  
This is kidnapping I think.

From: Scott  
If you only think then it's not that bad.

Stiles rolled his eyes, pushing the covers off of the bed entirely, making Malia whine something from her side of the bed and glare at him again. He just shrugged at her.

"Scott says get dressed. He's making us go to get some witch or other... Should I be offended by this? Does this mean that one day you'll all turn on me too?"

Malia flopped off the bed with almost as little grace as Stiles did and for a moment Stiles paused in looking through his dresser for clean underwear to look fondly after her. Maybe he was rubbing off on her in a bad way.

But not the way he rubs off on Peter, that was a different way.

No, it was more like she was a bird see, (but not really) and Stiles is the human (kind of) that she's imprinted onto.

Yes, his little baby bird is kind of getting her daddy's clumsiness.

"Don't be stupid Mommy." Okay maybe she was taking after her biological daddy too, but that one might not be able to be helped. He sighed, watching her try to wriggle out of her (actually it was his but at this point he doesn't think she cares what belongs to who. If she likes it, it's hers) tee-shirt and get stuck in the process. He dutifully helped her worm her way out and smiled at all the new directions it forced her hair. She thanked him without caring about smoothing down her hair and continued removing all the rest of her clothes.

For a moment Stiles weeped for past him that would have been tripping over himself at even the idea of a girl that looks like Malia slowly becoming fully nude in his bedroom but a quick look downward showed not the slightest of movement from his sleep shorts, probably because of the fact that he has decided that Malia is his daughter and is therefore untouchable.

"If we're going out to kill a witch who's in town, Scott must have a good reason. She must be killing people or something like that, you know Scott would never even think of hurting someone otherwise."

Stiles nodded and followed her lead, stripping out of his clothes while he watched her valiantly attempt to put her bra on without turning it around first before giving up with a huff and doing it another way.

"Where do you go during the day? I always assumed that it was back to your dad's house, but the way Scott was talking I think he only meant that they never see me, but do see you. Do you hang out with my friends while I become one with my living room?"

She smiled at the idea and shook her head. "Yeah for the most part when I leave I'm at dad's house, but for all he missed me he encourages me to go out as much as possible. Probably worried that if I stay at home too much I might become reclusive."

Stiles nodded thoughtfully before pausing. He met Malia's eyes for a moment and turned bright red before looking away. She let her gaze follow him accusingly for a moment until Stiles muttered out "Not reclusive, just like being home more than most people."

"Right."

***

"I hate witches." Stiles muttered as he held back the urge to sneeze again. Scott held back his snickering, trying to sound supportive of his best friends plight when another sneeze came out, this one sounding loud and painful and he couldn't help but laugh, loving his friends pain in a way that only a best friend could.

Stiles' ears reared back and his tail went straight and poofy before he calmed his racing heart, having scared himself after that last one. He turned a little red as Derek bit his lip, looking close to snickering too and Jackson and Issac outright laughed with Scott.

"Fuck my life, what did she do to me?" Derek shrugged, being the only one with enough breath to answer him.

"Looks like she gave you the sniffles, Stiles."

Stiles glared up at him before a sudden gasp came to his right. He looked over at Malia who looked horrified at something before poking her. "What's wrong?"

She turned to him, looking close to tears and gaped a little before answering "You remember that youtube video you showed me? The one with the Happy Forest Friends?"

Stiles squinted for a moment "Happy Tree Friends?"

She nodded "The one with the valentines thing? The one where she got a bouquet of roses and stared sneezing until she sneezed so hard he brain came out? What if that happens?"

She sounded horrified at her own idea and Stiles couldn't blame her. That idea sounded rather bad. "I really doubt that will happen Malia. I mean it's just a cartoon, look my sneezes are probably gone already. It's not going to happen."

She looked doubtful and determinedly didn't take her eyes off of Stiles for an entire minute, before Stiles sneezed again and she stood, pointing at him accusingly. "See, they keep getting worse and worse! Something's wrong!"

Stiles rolled his eyes but decided not to get up, feeling more than a little dizzy where he sat on Derek's couch.

He was about to open his mouth to stop the sudden arguing around the room when he sneezed again.

This one felt powerful and almost like the air around him felt when he found a new spell to try. For a moment all he could see was dust and suddenly everything was changing, kind of like it was when he first became a werecat, except this time dust filled the area around him.

The shouting in the room got louder and everything became different, Stiles panicked a little, trying to stand up but finding it hard to reach the ground, instead he tried standing on the couch, which was hard because it was so soft, but easier than finding purchase on something he couldn't reach.

When the dust started dissipating and Stiles could finally see he was looking up at several worried faces, all looking at him in surprise. Stiles looked down, knowing something was off and the look of himself made him fall on his bottom in shock.

The feeling of sitting down again made him realize that everything on him was sore, like Derek had made him go to pack training and participate in it again, but worse. He let out a sniffle, his tail curling around his waist as he let a tear trickle down his face, feeling worse than he had in a long time. He let out a small sob, hands going to his eyes trying to keep the tears from coming but not being able to stop it. He looked up through tears, glaring at Scott who looked dumbstruck at the sight of him.

"I told you World of Warcraft was a safer option! You big dummy this is all your fault!"

***

Peter glared at the message Derek had left on his phone, telling him to get over to his apartment right now. Not telling what for. No, that would be way too much information for his untalkitive nephew to hand out.

He slipped out of his bed, feeling a faint soreness from his lower back where a dolt from the British mafia had shot him a few hours before, and ignored it, ignoring the shoes sitting at his bedroom door in favor of being fully determined to go right back to bed after he found out what was wrong and walking out the door without even looking in a mirror. He didn't feel good, might as well not look good either.

The ruckess he could hear behind the door to Derek's apartment almost made him turn right back around and ignore all of them but sighed, pushing the door open anyways. A tiny object ran full force into his legs and Peter vaguely looked down, wondering if his nephew had gotten himself a pet as well before tiredly doing a double take.

He looked back at the rest of the pack, quiet for once as the gauged his reaction to the tiny thing holding onto him for dear life and frowned.

"Is that Stiles?"

Nods came from all around the room and Derek poked his head out from the hallway leading to his bedroom with a sigh of relief. "Finally, you're here. Since you've decided to claim his as your mate you won't mind watching him while the rest of us go looking for an explanation."

Peter vaguely nodded, looking down at the little version of his mate clinging to his legs with a glare at Scott (very reminiscent of when Stiles had first gotten cat parts actually) and Derek, moving further into the room, Stiles clinging to his left leg the whole way, and hissing when he got too close to Scott.

He sighed at the tiny weight holding onto him for dear life and reached down to pick the tiny child up, his tail quickly moving from clinging to his le to clinging to the arm that held him firmly to his hip.

"Should I even ask what happened this time?"

Stiles turned to him, noticing for the first time that he was the perfect height to nuzzle at Peter's chin with his now tiny cat ears sticking out of his head and did so, purring lightly the whole way. "Probably not. It's all Scott's fault, that's all you need to know."

Peter nodded, tiredly nuzzling the kitten back and reaching up one hand to pet at all available fur.

Malia wandered over, looking like she hadn't brushed her hair in a few days (which she probably had not and Peter made a mental note to do it for her before he left) and worried over Stiles's, reaching out one hand to pet at his back and tail, making him pur louder. She smiled at the sound but still looked worried.

Peter turned to the rest of the pack who seemed preoccupied with getting things ready to leave again and sighed. "I really don't think I need to tell you all to make sure he actually gets fixed this time, because unless he now has the ability to turn into an adult on command, than I doubt we can hide this one."

Derek just glared and ushered the pack (minus the two who seemed to be getting deeply involved in petting the purring bundle of contentment in between them) out the door.

Stiles looked sad when Peter finally looked back at him, tucked firmly into his arms and pouting.

"What's wrong Kitten?" He stroked one of Stiles ears, earning an almost reluctant pur from him.

Stiles held something up and Peter noticed for the first time that the boy was clutching sadly at his collar, obviously too big for him right now.

"Doesn't fit Peter." Peter frowned, not liking the look on him at all.

"Would it make you feel better if I found a ribbon to tie around your neck instead?" It was kind of teasing but in actuality it was all Peter could think of at the moment. The kitten didn't disapoint, looking up hopefully with wide eyes.

"Okay, when we get to my apartment I'll finding something for you." The kitten purred happily in his arms again, seeming to take that to heart.

"Hey Stiles?" The kitten looked up with questioning eyes and Peter almost forgot what he was going to say as he took in just how big they looked on a little boys face "You think you can hide your ears?"

Stiles tried for a moment and jumped a little in shock when they retracted with a pop. "Yeah, that felt like the first time I did it actually."

Peter nodded, walking to the door with Malia trailing behind them. "Good. I'm hungry and it's way too early for take out."

"It's two in the afternoon. How is that too early?"

Peter glared a little at his daughter and held the door to his apartment open for her to go first. "Because I just woke up. That means it's too early. I'll take the two of you out though, just pick some place that doesn't serve everything covered in grease."

***

Stiles looked rather cute in his temporary collar for now. It was pink since that's all Peter could find, and he'd tied as large of a bow in it as he could, pushing a tiny little bell into the center of the knot, smiling when it rang as the boy walked. Stiles seemed rather proud.

Peter thought about getting a bell for his everyday collar too if it made him that happy.

***

Peter smiled winningly at the waitress showing them to a booth in the nice restaurant Malia and Stiles had decided on and seemed to grin even wider as she set a kids menu in front of Stiles with crayons. His exuberance seemed to drop a little when he noticed that Stiles seemed rather delighted at the crayons instead of put out by them, but Peter stayed happy anyways. The little boy pushed his way under Peter's arm, wrapping it around himself before going to his menu.

Looking over his choices his cringed though. "Ew. I don't want macaroni. I can eat that at home. I want hot wings and orange chicken."

Peter rolled his eyes and handed over the adult menu. "It's not a chinese food place Stiles, they don't have orange chicken. If you can find hot wings on there you can get it though."

Stiles took the menu determinedly and scanned it, looking for his prize happily. "Shouldn't call me Stiles though."

Peter looked down at him "What should I call you then?"

Stiles shrugged and found hot wings under appetizers and pointed to it looking at Peter again. Peter read the words and handed Stiles the menu back shaking his head. "Says that's only served after 4. Find something else."

Stiles sighed, swinging his legs and making tiny thump-thumps on the seat below him that Peter and Malia ignored.

"What's your birth name Stiles?" He looked up at Malia with an odd look on his face.

"You won't be able to pronounce it. Even Dad has trouble with it." he paused, looking thoughtful "But my middle name is Genim though. Gramma and Pops call me that still. You can call me that I guess."

Peter nodded, smiling at the answer and nudged the menu back in front of him so he could keep looking for something.

When the waitress finally came back with their drinks and a smile (which Stiles happily returned with a smile of his own when he saw that she had a disposable cup with a lid and straw for him. he loved those things, made being a little kid much more worth it in his opinion) which she took their orders and nearly melted at the sight of Stiles forcing himself under Peter's arm again when it had been moved.

"Oh it's so nice to see a family that doesn't actually look like they all want to be somewhere else."

Peter smiled, hugging Stiles close and smiling fondly over at Malia. "I can't help it. I'm a family man, I guess I'm just a joy to be around." He ignored the tiny snort that came from under his arm and held Stiles closer.

"Seems like it. I'll get those orders right out."

Peter smiled bright at the woman and Stiles gave her a wriggly fingered wave as she passed. Malia snorted into her drink and shook her head.

"Sometimes it's hard to believe I came from you, what with your theatrics and all." Peter rolled his eyes and Stiles giggled.

"What are you talking about? Whenever you see a cute girl at school you're all giggled and hair twirls. Theatrics my cute little bottom."

She grinned at the little kid at his words and shrugged. "What, hot girls are hot."

Stiles nodded looking thoughtful "True dat though."

***

"John, you have some... visitors." the sheriff looked up from his papers, looking confused at the strained tone of his deputy and nodded.

"Send them in then."

Parrish nodded and held the door open for Peter, Malia and... Stiles...

He stood from his seat, making his way over to Malia where she was holding Stiles and quickly took the little bundle of small child from her.

"What happened? He's so little. I haven't seem him so little since he was five. Oh my god he's five again, shit what did you do?"

Peter, Malia and Parrish looked worried for the sheriff and Peter shrugged. "Witch happened I guess."

John looked up sharply from studying his sons newly little face "You guess? When I left for work this morning he was a perfectly normal teenage boy. And now he's little and tiny and five! A witch happened?"

Peter shrugged again "Sorry, I wasn't there."

"Stiles pissed her off. Something about calling her evil for using her powers to kill, so she said something about not killing him, but making his life bad anyway. Guess this was it. The rest of the pack are looking for her again."

John nodded, gently bouncing the small boy in his arms and smiled down at him. Stiles smiled back up and John worried a little less, sitting at the couch on the right side of his room (that had been there since John first became sheriff, mostly being used as Stiles' personal sleeping and homework station when he came over after school) and shifted the little boy into his lap.

He looked down at the little boy while the others continued to give him concerned looks, but Stiles just reached up and patted his dad on the face. "Don't worry Dad. I'm still me. I'm just a littlier version. Besides, if this persists to next week when we go see Gramma and Pops then at least she won't be able to hug me and say how much I've grown."

John snorted at the slightly morbid humor and frowned, looking the little boy over and letting his hands wander over him to make sure everything was in it's correct place.

Stiles laughed when John finished off, touching each little finger on Stiles' hands, counting them in his head as he went. Stiles pulled his hands back and held John's face in place so he could look his dad in the eyes again. "You gonna be okay Daddy? It's probably not gonna be long anyway."

John sighed, nodding his head and kissing Stiles on the forehead. He stood again, handing Stiles back over to Malia who happily settled him on her hip and shook his head. "Get out of my office. I can't have a mental breakdown in the middle of a workday. Take him out to the park or something, just don't lose him. I'll have a mental breakdown next week, when I have the time for it."

He shook his head again before turning back to his desk, sitting back into his chair with a sigh as him and Parrish watched the two walk back out with Stiles, watching through the window as Stiles wriggled in Malia's arms until she put him on the ground, holding his hand as they walked out the door to the station. Parrish turned to him, biting his lip nervously. "Can I get you something John, maybe some coffee or something?"

John just smiled and let the deputy fuss over him for the rest of the morning, noting that it did in fact, make him feel a little better.

***

Peter sat looking bored on the park bench next to Malia, watching Stiles make it across the jungle gym with a little struggle and finally sighed.

"Go play with him. You know you want to." She looked at him warily, probably thinking that he was cruel enough to take it back and laugh at her as soon as she did, and Peter probably was cruel enough, but this was his daughter, even if only biologically, and one of Stiles' best friends. He wasn't cruel enough to do that to her, or even him.

She slowly got up and paused, almost waiting for him to call her a kid and laugh at her but he smiled at her encouragingly and waved her off to go play with her 'little brother.'

If she had more fun than any teenager had a right to be at a park full of kids and seemed to be brighter when they finally carried off a truly pooped looking toddler after two whole hours (which Peter's phone thankfully had a long enough battery life to withstand so he didn't go crazy with boredom) later, Peter didn't say anything other than say that Stiles wouldn't say no to doing it even after getting big again hintingly towards her.

***

"We should go shopping for some more clothes for him. He only really has what he had on before the accident." Malia say as she placed the toddler into the basket of the cart, despite the warnings saying she shouldn't and pushed it forward into the walmart. He looked like he was having fun in there while she moved and she deemed it safe to look away without him wandering out of it if she turned.

Peter shrugged, looking like everything in the store was below him but sticking close anyway. "I guess. Not like he'd like being stuck in the house anyway when everything is new and different from before."

She winced, remembering their conversation about Stiles becoming a hermit that morning and pushed the cart over towards the kids section, ignoring the disgusted look on Peter's face as he followed.

"I want skirts and pink things." Stiles piped up from the basket of the cart, looking excited at the idea and standing, leaning over the edge of the rim dangerously.

Peter grinned, okay maybe playing dress up would be fun at least.

***

Dinner that night was nicer than the usual take out Peter tended towards nowadays because the sheriff got off of work early, obviously not able to stand a moment more at work and had made dinner for them. Even though it was child friendly and most of it was bite sized and finger foods, Peter still thought it was better than take out.

He thought about going home that night and leaving Stiles to the mercy of his father (who seemed to be determined to help Stiles with everything, getting up into his chair, cutting up the foods that weren't bite sized for him, opening doors and the fridge for him when he couldn't reach) but stayed anyway. Stiles had had his ears and tail out since getting home from the store and seemed hell bent on cuddling all people available to him.

That was his favorite kind of Stiles.

Malia had left for home after a while, saying that her dad wanted to spend the night with her watching movies and having a family dinner. She actually seemed eager to spend time with him so no one argued.

After getting driven home by deputy Parrish, who seemed worried about his sheriff John had invited him to stay for dinner, which Jordan happily accepted. Once the two of them were in the door, Stiles nudged Peter's side, whispering conspiratorially in his ear.

"Look at them though, if they aren't screwing by the end of the summer than we have a lot of planning to do. Or at least dating or something. This is important to me okay." Peter nodded with him, loving his mate's playful side when it came out, no matter how often he saw it. It was always fun anyways.

John stopped on his way to the kitchen and poked his head into the living room which Peter and Stiles had retreated to and smiled. "Cute look Stiles."

Stiles smiled back at him, happily showing off his blue leggings, pink tutu and transformers tee-shirt combo with tiny red converse at the end. He was very proud of his choice of clothing even if the mother who was also buying clothes for her little boy next to them had looked horrified at the choices.

"Thank you Daddy. I'm very pretty aren't I?"

John grinned even wider, and Peter wasn't sure if he was amused by his teen-turned-toddler or just happy to be called 'Daddy' once more, but either way he didn't judge Stiles in the slightest, so Peter contented himself with watching and not butting in.

John nodded "Of course you're pretty. Prettiest little boy on the block if I do say so myself."

Stiles grinned, jumping in place on one of the more springy arm chairs in the room.

John went back to the kitchen to start on dinner and talk with Jordan and Peter smiled.

At least everyone was happy.

***

That night Stiles ended up going to bed around ten, something that would have been an amazing feet of epic proportions on any other day, leaving Peter dosing next to him on the large bed, keeping one arm slung over Stiles' tiny body to keep it from rolling despite the bunched up blankets keeping him still for now on his right side as he slept on his tummy.

Peter probably wasn't going to fall asleep for a while so he instead plugged his phone into Stiles' charger and texted Derek about the progress with the witch, smiling over the tiny boy's head when he read Derek's text saying the which said it would only last for a few days.

He snorted when he read the part about how they had had to threaten her life just to get her to tell them that much and that she'd vanished in a cloud of dust and left them all too confused to get home for an hour.

In other news, the people that she 'killed' have turned up unharmed in a ditch on the far side of town. Hm...

He put the phone aside, nuzzling into Stiles' head and petting at the little boys tail for a bit while listening to the two cops flirt downstairs.

"Did he dress like that when he really was little too?"

He heard the sheriff snort bemusedly. "Hell, he still dresses like that now, just give him a reason and he's in a skirt before you can blink. He loves them. Slowed down a little after he got into high school though. I guess he came home one too many days after being bullied but it's never kept him from wearing one outside of school."

"Oh, that's not all that good, but at least he's happy in them no matter what."

Listening closer he could pinpoint the two of them in the living room, and from the sound of it, on the same couch. They probably wouldn't need to wait till the end of the year before they would be together, just give 'em one month tops.

"Yeah, his mama always said that even if it was just a phase there's literally no law saying a boy can't wear girls clothes, just the stupidity of other people judging you for something, so it was a good idea all around to let him wear whatever he wanted." Well at least he could even talk about his wife at all, some men couldn't even decades after, although Peter did wince at the fact that he did at all.

Yeah, instead of flirting, just talk about you late wife with the guy you have a crush on. Works every time.

"That's good."

Peter tuned the rest of the conversation out, choosing to sent at the little boys neck instead, making sure the little boy stayed happy and content for the rest of the night.

***

"No Lydia, I never liked bell peppers before, don't want that." Lydia sighed at the whining teenager-turned-toddler and conceded.

"Okay, no bell peppers, what do you want for lunch then?" Stiles smiled, not having fully expected to get his way with Lydia of all people and smiled.

"Tacos. Want tacos and hot wings."

She looked up at him from the fridge and frowned, "You sure? Tacos and hot wings have so many calories."

Stiles rolled his eyes "Yes. C'mon I know a restaurant that has hot wings, and cobb salad. We both win."

She smiled, helping him down from the stool he had been wriggling on and held out her hand for him to cling to. He happily pulled her towards the front door and paused at the living room for her to grab her keys and force Malia to turn off the tv and come with them.

Stiles twirled outside of Lydia's house, letting the little pleated skirt he was wearing lift as he went, his skinny legs tripping him up a little and making him stop before he fell to the ground. He smiled anyways, happily running ahead of her as she unlocked her car and yanking at the door handle in the back to open it before hopping (quite literally) in.

Lydia just got into the front, sighing at the sight of his footed shoe on the back of her headrest and gently pushing it down, firmly nudging him fully into his seat and pulling his Barbie tee-shirt into place from where it had been pulled up by his acrobatics. "Seat belt on or we don't leave the driveway."

She smiled at the put upon sigh coming from the back and the sound of him pulling it into place, yanking at it until it made the clicking noise of it locking into place in front of him before she even turned the car on.

***

When Peter came over to get his mate from Lydia and Malia so that they could have date night in peace without having to worry about a little boy watching them, he couldn't hold back his cringe at the sight of him.

He pulled the grinning boy into his arms and walked into Lydia's kitchen. "Miss Martin?"

She looked up at him discontentedly and made a noise of question.

"Why is his face orange?"

She cringed herself at that. "He had hot wings for lunch. I tried to clean him up, but he's squirmier than he looks. I gave up after a while of it."

Peter nodded, giving Stiles a stern look and bringing him into the bathroom and setting him on the counter. When Stiles opened his mouth to protest, Peter raised an eyebrow, something that never failed to still Stiles before he did anything that might get him into trouble. It didn't disappoint now.

When the tiny tinkling of the bell around Stiles' neck was heard coming down the hallway, Malia poked her head out of the kitchen with Lydia behind her. Stiles' face was clean and despite him looking a little annoyed at it he let them hug and kiss him goodbye.

***

Despite being three feet high Stiles was still as good at causing a mess as ever. Something that John never thought he would find as comforting as it was now, coming home that night with groceries and peaking into his (trashed) living room contentedly.

"You're cleaning that up." He happily whistled his way into the kitchen, smiling at the indigant 'hey!' that came from Stiles as he looked around, noticing the mess in the room, probably for the first time since creating it. Peter just smiled from behind his book.

***

Bath time was actually pretty interesting. They had forgone it the night before, with how tired he was he'd be more likely to drown than anything. But tonight he was a mess, and really needed it.

But he had to draw the line somewhere. "Not you Peter. Daddy should do it."

John raised an eyebrow "I thought you were too big to let your daddy help you kiddo?"

Stiles blanched at his words from the night before coming back at him, but held strong. "I know, I'm sorry Daddy. It's just you've seen little me naked before, but Peter hasn't, so he should stay down here."

He nodded firmly, not giving and inch and John couldn't help but smile, pulling the little boy into his arms and looking back at Peter. "He's the boss, you stay down here."

Peter just rolled his eyes and pulled his book back out.

***

When the next morning Stiles woke up choking and wondering why, Peter immediately pulled one end of Stiles' ribbon collar, opening it quickly as he could without hurting the boy further, Stiles didn't actually notice that he wasn't little anymore until Peter had pulled him into his arms, thankful to have his (once more legal) mate in his arms and hopefully not dying of axfixiation.

"I'm big again! Peter I'm legal to have sex with again! Yes!" Peter rolled his eyes, trying not to let the boy know he'd scared him half to death with how he woke up and sat up fully.

"Yeah. You are aren't you." Stiles just smiled at him.

***

John knew something was up the moment Stiles appeared in the doorway to the living room. Peter was off hiding somewhere and Stiles looked like he wanted something. John was almost scared for a moment at it.

"Daddy?" John sighed at the boys wide eyed look as he took a seat next to him on the couch. He just knew the boy was looking for something. "Can Malia and Scott and Derek go with us to Gramma and Pops' house? Please?"

Yup, always looking for something.


	2. Be Happy In What You Wear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And not in what others think you SHOULD wear.

"How come you never wore a skirt around me until you got turned into a five year old?"

Stiles looked up from his laptop and thought for a moment before turning a little red and shrugging. "I uh... I guess I just got into the habit of not wearing them around other people... You don't think it's weird do you?"

Peter gave him an incredulous look "Stiles, I've never once questioned why you're hairless below the waist, and I've seen you in panties more times than I can count."

Actually that one's not true. He remembers every single time he's pulled Stiles' pants down to find a pair of pink lacy boy shorts, or a tiny pair of ruffled briefs, or that one time with the string bikini. Stiles didn't even make it out of that pair that night.

Stiles rolled his eyes, putting his laptop aside and scooting closer to lean against Peter's side. "That's a bad way to think of things actually. Like you might be perfectly fine with me wearing panties, or shaving my legs-"

"Don't forget groin. That's pretty hairless too." Stiles rolled his eyes again and nodded.

"Yes, my hairless crotch. But thing is, some people are okay with the kinky side of things, but as soon as they see me wearing a skirt or dress or something like that outside the house they get all ridiculous and stupid about it. For the most part I usually only wear stuff like that around family and indoors. Sometimes outside, but usually only if I at least make an attempt to look like a girl enough that people don't question it."

Peter nodded "You realize that pack is family right? Besides that, werewolves are some of the most relaxed people you'll ever meet about gender roles. I can't even count the number of cousins I had that changed gender half way though life without anyone blinking an eye about it at all." He pulled Stiles body closer to his, one hand smoothing the ruffled fur pf Stiles' tail. "Even Derek went through a period of two or so years after he was twelve when he questioned his own gender. It kind of comes with the territory with creatures where both genders can get pregnant. Probably why your mom was so insistent that she and your dad encourage it."

Stiles nodded, still biting his lip. "I guess. None of the rest of the pack ever minded. It was the only thing that Danny and Jackson never teased me about when I was younger, Allison, Lydia, Malia and Kira go shopping with me sometimes. Issac never said anything about it when we were little kids, so I assume he doesn't care... I guess I could try expanding to pack."

Peter nodded, wishing Stiles would just say fuck it and wear what he wanted around anyone, but wasn't going to push it.

"We're gonna be at Gramma's house next week, and she and Pops always encouraged it too, so I'll where what I want there. Scott never minded, he actually thought it was weird when I stopped doing it in public once we were in high school. It's fine then I guess."

Peter smiled, pulling Stiles into his lap, kissing him soundly and growling lightly as he relaxed against him. Stiles suddenly paused though, pulling back a little.

"Did you ever go through a period like that when you were younger?" Peter smiled, nodding.

"Mine was a little young though. I was six and thought that dresses were the prettiest things. Turns out I only really liked looking at them though. My gender itself I've always been pretty confidant in though."

Stiles smiled, nuzzling into the hands petting at his hair. "Bet you looked cute anyways."

Peter just chuckled, kissing Stiles forehead and pulling him closer. "Not really, it was part of the reason I stopped so soon. As soon as you could discernibly tell my birth gender they were gone. I liked the dresses, I just didn't like the way they looked on me."

Stiles kissed right back, happy at his mates acceptance. "I hope you like how they look on me then."

Peter smiled "Of course I will, I like everything on you. I also like nothing on you, but maybe it's just you. Yes I fully believe I'll like you no matter what you wear. My Kitten. So perfect no matter what you do."

Stiles just purred in response.

***

If anyone noticed (which of course they did because it was actually a big difference from normal to be honest) that Stiles seemed to have double the clothes than they thought he did (actually more than double, cause sometimes it seems as though he only actually has two outfits with how many times they've seen the same shirt) than no one said anything. About the change though, they said things about the clothes.

Lydia thought his ability to colour coordinate was awful and he looked like he was still five because tutus and leggings are for five year olds but shut up Lydia, Stiles can wear what he wants and you get no say. You can go coordinate Malia's outfits. Stiles can do his own. Maybe. Peter might start picking out combos for him, but it's not cause he's trying to control him, it's just cause the bright colours are giving him a headache. (But werewolves can't get headaches, so don't tell anyone that that might be a lie.)

Scott looks at his outfit for about thirty seconds before tearing up a little, and saying something about that Stiles once wore something like that when he was twelve and they were going to the fair in town and later that day they saw a dog get hit by a car. He had to be removed from the room so that he could forget about hurt puppies. Derek just looked pained at the sight of his mate and muttered something about it being close to the full moon.

Derek himself said that he kind of agreed with Lydia about it being mismatched and awfully coloured, but that at the same time it suited Stiles very well. Stiles thanked him loudly and got a huff of response from Lydia who was in the next room, trying to tame Malia's hair into something that didn't resemble a tiny badger living on the top of her head. This was probably a futile idea to start off with.

Jackson muttered something about how he remembered the outfit that Scott was talking about earlier, but he associated that day more with the fact that Danny ate so much funnel cake that day that Jackson ended up wearing most of it home on his new pants after a roller coaster ride that afternoon. Danny hit him on the arm for bringing it up and told Stiles he looked nice, and that he thought Stiles looked nice when they were twelve too. And that his stomach was much stronger now.

Issac told him he liked it but was confused. Wasn't it cold in leggings and a skirt? Sometimes Issac got cold just looking at girls wearing so little clothes. Stiles politely told him that they lived in California and he'd always kind of run hot anyways. And other than that, leggings are actually a lot warmer than they looked, what with being made to use in place of pants they had to have a thick enough material to not get cold. Issac looks much less confused now thank you very much.

Malia asked them why they were all complementing his outfit because she sees him in skirts all the time and doesn't see what the big deal is. Stiles has decided that she is his favorite and will never let his little imprinted bird go because she is now his baby. This is Stiles', do not touch.

Kira just shrugs and says something about how she gets enough shit for being a lacrosse player, and that she really didn't care, as long as he was comfortable and happy. Okay so Malia might have some competition. If Derek wasn't so constantly on his shit list than he'd be up there too, but Derek and him fight enough that one complement wouldn't really change much.

Peter smiled as his kitten drops into his lap, already purring like a little moter boat at the nothing-but-good attention he was getting from his pack mates and sighed, letting his hands drift to petting his little kitten in all his favorite spots, happy that his mate was happy.

Peter loved having his mate happy.


	3. I Think I Just Crossed Over With Harry Potter???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter in many of Stiles, Malia, Derek, Peter, Scott and the Sheriff's visit to see Gramma and Pops. Oh how much fun that will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is kind of an odd fic, but I'm in kind of an odd mood today, and it kind of ran away ahead of me and by the time I saw where it was going I was too excited by it to stop. If this makes you hate the fic, I'm sorry, but I'm not taking it back, I worked hard on this one.
> 
> Also, it's my birthday, and as my gift to all of you (because I'm a hobbit okay) this is for all you perfect little readers.
> 
> The title itself refers to the fact that I always thought of Claudia having the surname Black, and so maybe they're the American branch of the Black family??? It makes more sense when you read it.

So thing you have to know about Stiles, is that he tends to get his way. A lot.

He gets his way with Peter, when he's begging to come even though Peter's decided that Stiles won't as punishment for something or another (which has inspired increasingly interesting and new punishments for Stiles to try to weasel his way out of. And it's not like he disobeys, he mostly just pleads with his Dom until Peter gives in, which lately he always does) He even gets his way when he asks Peter if they can just watch one more episode of Transformers (and Peter cringes at the thought, he never knew there were so many episodes out there) before bed even though he's been yawning for over two hours and his eyes are half closed. Stiles usually falls asleep before that particular episode os over anyways.

He usually got his way with the deputys at the station, giving them big sad eyes and asking 'pretty pwease' when they told him that his dad said to send him away if he came by because he was too damn busy today. He especially got his way with Parrish, because Parrish was the only one that knew about his ears and tail and apparently thought they were the cutest things, all Stiles had to do was smile pretty and pull his ears back innocently, showing the soft pink insides and making Jordan turn red and give in every time. Jordan seemed to be rather weak to the Stilinski family cuteness actually.

He always got his way with Danny, who used to apparently have a crush on him when they were like ten, and now had a ridiculous amount of fondness for the clutsy boy. All he had to do was keep his requests very reasonable and it'd work.

Everyone tended to get their way with Malia, but only because she never seemed to find anything wrong with people wanting to do things, no matter how bad they might be. She just didn't see the point in saying no. If a person wanted to do something bad enough they'd do it anyway without other peoples input. Peter would be proud of his daughter for that if it didn't encourage Stiles to do things he told him not to.

Ever since Stiles started wearing skirts again Jackson seemed to let Stiles have his way more and more often, which at first Stiles was a little worried about, but decided to ignore it for the now.

Lydia never let him have his way unless in suited her. End of story. Nothing to it on that one.

But the person that Stiles got his way with most often, the one person that it counts most that he probably shouldn't, his dad. Honestly, for how much Stiles got in trouble, his dad gave him a ridiculous amount of lenience. When he was little he actually seemed to have a lot higher resolve, but as teen years came upon him Stiles slowly just stopped caring about certain things, like being grounded or getting things taken away. Being grounded meant no one could force him to leave the house and be social. Scott basically tended to live in their house as much as his own so the sheriff never even thought of keeping him away. Stiles being grounded basically turned into a giant sleep over with Stiles forcing Scott to watch the gayest things he could find on netflix and hulu this week.

...Maybe Stiles was the reason they were the way they were. You know. Gay. It's okay though, neither of them are complaining. Much.

Taking away Stiles' phone just furthered that laziness. It became harder for John to contact his wayward child and he tended to use it as a bigger excuse to not talk to people. After trying that for the second time John refused to take it away one more time, instead making it a rule that he should have it at all times now.

Taking away things just seemed stupid after a while. Bribing him became harder as his demands became higher and higher. Mostly, John just usually couldn't find anything good enough to satisfy Stiles long enough to keep him docile.

So when Stiles asked him to 'pwetty pwease Daddy let Malia, Scott and Derek come with us too?' John knew he was screwed. And even as he said yes he knew fully well that he was playing into Stiles' hands. Stiles was a manipulative little shit, which is why he called in a calvorie.

***

"You want me to keep Stiles in line for two whole weeks? Sheriff I can barely keep that boy in line for two hours before he's found a way to manipulate out if it." John sighed, deflating at the words.

"If you, his Dom might I remind you cannot keep him in line than I'm not sure anyone can."

"That's why he's a cat Sheriff."

***

Okay so it turned out the calvorie didn't exist.

***

"Stiles you don't need half your closet for two weeks! None of this is going to fit!" John groaned as Stiles brought yet another suitcase down, setting it by the door with what he thought was stealth. John has actually told him no more somewhere around two cases ago. Stiles just got sneakier.

***

"Where are we gonna put all this?" Stiles and John looked at the ever growing pile of suitcases with trepidation and for a moment Stiles thought of bringing a few of them back to his room, but after a quick mental calculation couldn't figure out which ones to go.

"I have an idea." They looked up at Scott who was also looking at the pile with something close to fear. "Peter and Derek both have vans. We'll just divide the stuff among the two of them and it should be enough. Unless Peter has as many suit cases as Stiles, in that case, we'll need a third car."

Stiles groaned, "But that means my baby has to stay here."

Scott looked up with a grin "I guess that means you pray that your boyfriend is as vain as you are."

***

Turns out Peter is actually not as vain as Stiles is. Stiles arms crossed, glaring at a nervous looking Peter from the seat next to him. They'd opted to let John drive the four hours it took to get there is favor of Peter not asking him directions every five minutes and Peter was now in the back with Stiles, getting glared at for not being as self centered as everyone thought he was. This was not usual for Peter Hale.

***

Meanwhile in Derek's van, Derek tried futilely to block out the sound of Malia and Scott singing along with what should be a CD full of childrens songs. This fact did nothing to stop them from knowing every word to every song, and even making loud proclamations that 'this is my favorite! turn it up!' No no, it was a bad idea to even think that they might act their age, because in actuality, they were three. Scott was the worlds cutest little three year old true alpha.

Shit, Derek was screwing a three year old.

***

"Stiles your leg is in my face." Peter tried to get him mate's knee off of his nose in vain as the teenager sighed, shifting ever so slightly so he wasn't fully in his face, but he also wasn't full not in his face like it was a burden that needed to be stopped.

Peter sighed and pulled Stiles legs downward, watching Stiles shift his gameboy in retaliation so he couldn't see Peter at all and continue playing. Peter pushed the neon green leggings up towards Stiles' upturned scrunch skirt, using his thumbs to massage the tense muscles in his legs. After a few minutes he looked up to see Stiles blinking at him over his gameboy, smiling at him finally after three hours of glaring and internally sighed, not wanting his mate to be displeased.

Yup, no doubt Stiles was a cat.

***

"That's it? Are you serious or are you guys just fucking with me?" Scott looked up from the colouring book he was playing with (see, fucking told you, three. But it was Stiles that gave it to him though... Maybe Stiles was trying to seriously become Mommy...) and out the front window.

"Yeah, that's the place. Holy shit I never thought this place would somehow look even bigger the older I got."

Derek looked at him incredulously "This looks like the place a gothic Tony Stark would live in. Oh my god, Stiles is somehow related to a comic book hero isn't he?"

Scott shrugged "I guess it makes sense."

***

When Stiles finally got out of the car (looking like he was vibrating with happiness) both John and Peter let out sighs of relief, happy to finally be away from his babbling for a moment. The front door to the large house (it's wasn't that large really, just a little wide, made it look larger than it really was) and Stiles was already skidding into the foyer past a startled looking doorman (okay it might be a little bit large okay) and loudly proclaiming his presence as he went.

For a moment John worried that Stiles might walk in on his grandparents with company and Stiles might become reclusive at people he doesn't know seeing him in a skirt and stockings, stopped worrying when before the rest of the group were even at the door he heard shouts of recognition from Stiles inside.

The doorman looked startled but recognized them enough to let them past anyways, although he looked a little annoyed by it. He stood straight and for a moment John worried he would speak in a stiffly British accent further adding to his stereotypical appearance.

"May I take your keys so your bags may be brought to your rooms and the cars can be taken to the garage?"

Derek and Peter looked like they were still deciding whether or not to trust him and John sighed, plucking Derek's keys from him and handing the set over. He shooed the small part of their pack down the hallway towards Stiles happy blabbering and into a sitting room.

Peter and Derek were still grumbling under their breaths when John pushed them into chairs in the ornate (ridiculously so, but with the style of the house itself, it seemed to fit) styled sitting room and stood next to the couch Stiles was sitting on with two older druids happily telling them about his new 'appendages' that he'd gotten recently. The woman was carding her fingers through the fluffy ears on his head while humming thoughtfully, and the man didn't touch but kept his eyes trained on Stiles' tail.

For a moment the small amount of the McCall-Hale pack in the room looked confused.

"Are those your grandparents?" Malia, ever the ungraceful one with words piped up, obviously noticing their smell on Stiles.

Stiles turned back to her, looking confused at the question before rolling his eyes. "Nah, I just find the closest people in the vicinity to expose myself to at random moments."

Malia looked even more confused and before she could say something else Peter tugged on his sleeve a little "He means yes Malia. He's just being rude and sarcastic."

He gave Stiles 'the eyebrow' and Stiles swallowed, looking bashful for a moment before turning back to his grandparents.

"Then how come they look so young?" Stiles turned back to her, suddenly seeming to get it.

"Oh! That..." He gave the two of them a thoughtful look, almost as if he'd never noticed it before, and shrugged "Well, no one asks why Kira's mom looks 40, and that one might be a little more impressive than them."

For the first time since they arrived, the woman opened her mouth "She's the Kitsune right Genim?"

Stiles nodded, "Yeah, Kira and her mom both."

"Then she must be old indeed." She turned to Malia, who still looked confused "How old do you think we are child?"

She cringed at the word child but seemed to understand that adults tended to call kids things like that. Thank god, Stiles had had a frustrating time explaining it to her the first time. "Um... just from looks and all you're probably as old as Peter?"

She nodded, looking thoughtfully at the pack spread around the room and turned back to Stiles "I see you've gotten yourself a nice little pack Genim."

Stiles flushed, looking away shyly "Nah, I think they found me."

She nodded "But either way, you have great potential with them. The more you get in your pack, the stronger you will be as a druid. We tend to feed off of the energy of our packmates."

Derek, looking cross, piped up from his spot next to Peter on the couch. "Is that why your doorman is a vampire? Because that's an oddity to find in a pack."

The man sitting on the couch next to his wife chuckled. "Oh, the Hale pack always did have old fashioned thoughts on pack. Just because a persons species is different than yours does not mean they aren't part of yours. Do not worry, there is no coven of either witches or other vampires in this area. The ones we do have do not drink blood from unwilling donators. We have many humans and others willing to feed the few that we do have."

Peter nodded, not taking his eyes off of Stiles the whole way "Just what type of ratios does your pack have? Does it have any sort of alpha?"

"We are the highest any of our pack can be. You see, our pack in very large, nearly a hundred members, which makes our magic quite powerful indeed. We have many humans among us, few vampires, a little more werewolves, and many assorted others."

"Others?" Scott was the one that said this, finally looking calm enough to sit on the floor next to Stiles. He'd been rather affronted by the sent of the vampire's ire for them at the front door, but was settled now.

"Just like what Stiles has said of your pack, we have several others. One banshee, and several sirens that needed shelter and never moved on when offered. No Kitsune here, but several other asorted others that will cause you no harm. We have encountered a few wendigos, but have refused them shelter. We're not stupid enough to put our humans in danger because of creatures in need."

Peter stood, making his way to Stiles and standing behind him, letting his fingers play with perky ears as he talked, looking far away as he did. "I never thought I'd see another pack with so many people again in my lifetime."

The couple looked uncomfortable but nodded "We try to make sure our pack stay as happy as possible, less likely to have any incidents like the alpha pack have created over the years. Thankfully, there is no one to actually steal a position of Alpha from here..." She turned to address Scott now, "Alpha McCall, we honor the idea of having an alliance with the pack of Beacon Hills once more, but we must warn you as well, you might not always be the most strong in your pack."

Scott raised his eyebrows, looking a little shocked. "Why's that?"

"The same reason we rule a pack of nearly a hundred, with no alpha in our midst. The more people we allow to join, the stronger we become. We both value and treasure all who come to us for shelter and family, but the more that come, the stronger be become. Genim is a druid, people will be attracted to his magic, and ask for shelter among you without realizing it's because of him. Some day, your pack will garner enough power in it that rule will naturally shift with it. If you allow it, Genim will one day take your place, and once that happens, the only way to take it back is to destroy everything you hold dear and start again."

"... But..." Scott looked at a loss for words "Will I still be an alpha, or will that go with it?"

They smiled "You will always be an alpha. Remember, you are a True Alpha, and nothing can take that from you, that does not mean that power will never change."

They all looked to Stiles, who was suddenly seeming to not be able to breath in his place in Peter's arms, letting out hyper breaths at the sudden information.

"But, no! I can't be ruler of anything?! Why would you even say that?" His words were cut off as Peter clamped one hand around the teens mouth and used the other to plug his nose. John stepped forward, about to make complaint when he noticed Stiles' chest stop moving all together. When Peter's hands lifted he was breathing normal again, shakily taking in small breaths and letting them out without pausing or getting fast again.

"Thank you." Peter made a noise of reply but said nothing, letting his hands run up and down Stiles' back to relax him.

"I take it you have not given thought to being a head of pack have you Genim?"

Stiles looked up sharply, eyes locking on his grandfathers and stuttering out a laugh. "Why would I? Other than thinking of it jokingly no, I've actually be rather happy sitting to the side and letting others do my dirty work for me."

He nodded, smiling in a way that made Stiles' heart unclench "But it wouldn't change much of anything really. It would be like the Argent girl you've told me about. She is head of her family because she is the female head of house. You Genim, would hold all power, but unless your magic is needed, for the most part other do, if fact, continue to do your dirty work."

Stiles scoffed "But isn't that kind of like lazy ruling?"

His grandfather laughed, shaking his head "Like I said Genim, there is a reason Allison is head of her house, to be the one that makes decisions. If you believe you cannot make the decisions, you ask others their opinions, and strategise to find the best one to choose. You're more like a mediator than anything. Besides, even Allison can fight and defend herself, despite it not being her foremost job. You could rule easily my child, just always remember to never take advantage and keep everyone as happy as they can be under you."

Stiles sighed. "This still sound kinda bad and all, letting me rule anything. Besides, isn't the pack supposed to make decisions together."

He nodded "Of course, a pack as small of yours must, it builds trust, and it keeps you all together. But the more people you have, the more you need the decisions to be made by one. It's not like no one will ever have a say again when you take over, they'll just need the guidance to make decisions that both benefit the pack, and do not cause war among themselves."

Stiles sighed, sagging against Peter's hand and into the couch. "We just got here, I'm tired, I don't want to be in charge, I want to go swimming."

Peter snorted "Isn't deciding to go swimming still making decisions?"

Stiles sighed and rolled his eyes upwards, looking at Peter tiredly "Oh Peter, good master of mine and love of my life?"

Peter huffed, swatting at Stiles' head lightly "Yes my kitten?"

"Can I pretty please go swimming with Malia and Scott?"

Peter smiled, pressing a kiss to Stiles' forehead and shoving him off the couch to land on Scott. "Get out of here before I decide to put you in the corner instead."

Stiles ungracefully pulled himself off of Scott (which we've decided to to acknowledge but it's mostly because of Scott's help that he got up at all) and grabbed his hand, pulling him to stand in front of his grandparents "Now that we've bared our souls to each other, this is Scotty, my bestie and Alpha (which is apparently a temporary thing, which no one though to tell me about before) That," He pointed a long finger at Derek, "Is Derek, he's kind of rude and grumpy on a permanent basis and he's Scotty's mate."

"This," He pulled Malia in by his other hand and smiled at her 'deer in the headlights' look she gave the older couple "is Malia. She is my baby bird and no one can convince me otherwise, and that," Peter waved jauntily at the couple now looking at him, "is my mate Peter. He's kinda old, but he's also hot so he's got that going for him you know."

John was pale white when Stiles turned to him, telling him that they were going swimming and quickly pulling his friends out of the room behind him. "Have fun without me! I know I would if I could ever get a break from me."

John looked at his in-laws and blanched even further. "I swear on all that is good and holy because obviously someone has to, I did not teach him any of that. He taught it to himself. I swear."

His in-laws just smiled and nodded "Yeah, he's definitely our daughters child. Looks just like her too."

***

Stiles seemed to know exactly where they were going and after getting there Scott realized why.

Well, more accurately he could smell why, the wing they were led to smelled a lot like Stiles' house.

"After Mama passed away me and Dad spent a lot of time here. That year that me and Dad were gone every other week it seemed, we went here and stayed with Gramma and Pops cause they said they wanted to see us. So me and Dad have rooms that are ours here."

Scott nodded. They stopped in front of a door and Scott noticed this one was different from the rest, it have a name plaque on it.

"What's that say?"

Stiles looked up at it smiling "See, I told you you could never pronounce my name Scotty."

Scott nodded again looking uncomfortable at the long word. "Where are we sleeping then?"

Stiles shrugged, opening the door next to his and pointed to Malia, "You're in here I guess, your bags are anyways."

Another door and they found Peter's stuff and Malia helped him move it all to Stiles' room, the next was Derek, then Scott, who also merged rooms, but this time they moved all the stuff to Peter's room, to be closer.

"And Dad's in the room on the other side of me. His room and mine connect with a door. Best part, everyone gets their own bathrooms!"

Scott rolled his eyes and went to go find a bathing suit.

***

Scott was more than a little perturbed by the people here than anything. He hadn't been here since he was little, and back then he didn't pay attention to much of anything but Stiles. Looking back on it though, everything seemed familiar though disturbing it may be.

For one, the random assortment of pack members (by the hierarchy of things that seem to be going around, it was actually pretty easy to tell beta from omega. The omegas seemed to work here as well as live, the betas seemed to be more relaxed, having less duties on the property than anything. It reminded him of a stiffly master/servant type relationship... very creepy, Scott hoped Stiles didn't decide he wanted a pack like this actually) seemed to avoid their eyes entirely, moving aside in the halls so none of them had to themselves.

"Hey Stiles?"

"Hmm?"

"Why is everyone moving aside for us?"

Stiles stopped in the hallway, looking around and noticing some nervous looking beta's around them, still avoiding their eyes and giving each other uncomfortable looks. Stiles looked at them all for a moment before shrugging a little, starting to walk again. Scott didn't miss that some people stopped holding their breaths when they passed.

Malia slid up next to Stiles, wrapping one hand around his arm but not slowing him down.

"Yeah, it's kind of disturbing, like they're afraid of us?"

Stiles looked at them uncomfortably. "You know, I asked my grandad that once."

"What did he say?"

"... That one day I might own them all, they're just showing their obedience."

"That's kind of... " Scott couldn't seem to find a word for it though.

"It's okay Scott, the few things you need to know are simple. All who live under my grand parents are cared for. They are treated well, and given homes to let their families live in in peace. Anyone who does not like it is free to go as they please."

"But, then why are so many of them servants?"

Stiles scrunched up his nose distastefully "They're not servants Scott, they work and live here. This place is huge, it needs someone to keep it running. The people that work here either cannot get jobs outside of the house, or just choose it instead of that. No one here does anything they truly hate. And most are grateful for the protection my grandparents give."

Malia still looked uncomfortable "But why do they avoid looking at us."

Stiles shrugged "It is kind of old fashioned here I guess. To show respect to people the think higher than themselves. And if anything a potential pack head and a current pack alpha deserve that respect in their eyes."

"You know a lot about this don't you?"

Stiles shrugged "I basically lived here for a year after my mother. I was an inquisitive child, had a lot of time to ask questions."

Scott nodded, and Malia kept her grip on Stiles' arm firm, but both seemed uncomfortable anyways. Stiles made a mental note to try not to be the type of ruler that his grandparents were if it ever got to that.

***

Swimming was at least as fun as Scott remembered it. The pack was so large that having a pool was actually a good, social way to cool down in the summer months when everyone was running hotter than normal and bored with being out of school and work.

The pool itself was as amazing as the manor it sat near. Large and intricate.

Stiles didn't care about that right now though, right now he wanted to dive into the deep end and sit at the bottom until the werewolf Gramma had (not very subtly) asked to watch them while they swam freaked out and came to his rescue. He always did his best thinking when he couldn't breath. Probably because not being able to breath usually meant he couldn't get a panic attack. He'd spent about half the summer at the bottom of the pool after his mama passed away.

Or maybe he was just a little broken and liked the pain in caused him.

Either way, after the third time he'd done it he'd no longer been allowed to be in the pool alone. You'd think he'd get a little more lenience with being older and all.

But at the same time, if she hadn't sent him out he'd probably be thinking to himself that Gramma was getting careless in her care for him, giving him too much trust when history dictates that he didn't deserve it.

Stiles needed to get in before he did something stupid, like give himself a headache that isn't caused by good old fashioned drowning.

He set his towel down, and was just about to jump in before he heard his name shouted above him. There was a deck above him so people were probably having a meeting out there right now before lunch.

"Stiles!" Stiles looked up, if they were actually using the name Stiles it meant it was one of his pack. Peter was glaring down at the water and pointed to his neck. "Collar comes off before you get in the water Kitten!"

Stiles sighed, reaching up to unfasten the blue collar, smiling at the bell (new add on Peter had deciding he needed after sneaking up on him one too many times) tinkling in his ears and held the collar up for inspection from his mate before throwing it, knowing that Peter would catch it easily.

"Stiles, get your ass in the water before I spank it." Stiles scrunched up his face, thinking about retorting that spankings hurt much more on a wet bottom and he'd prefer to not have one at all but held back, not wanting Peter to take that as an invitation to do it anyway.

Instead he saluted him, turned his back and hopped quite literally into the water.

Stiles, Scott and Malia spent the next half hour trying to figure out who could freak out the beta on life guard duty the most before just trying to drown each other without any other motive. After Stiles came back up after a rather long stay under he looked up to the side of the pool he was facing to see Macie, one of the head maids daughters standing there, looking rather adorable in what looked like one of the butlers uniforms tailored for a female body. Stiles held back a snarky comment that she must be the person that stole his ability to like wearing boys clothes, opting to just smile at her instead.

"Hello Macie. How are you today?"

She smiled, and Stiles momentarily forgot why he stopped coming to his families house for so long.

"I am doing very well. The Missus wanted to know if Genim is wanting to have lunch with her on her balcony this afternoon? She says she would like you to bring your mate if that is the case." Stiles thought about it for a moment before nodding.

"That's fine Macie. I would love to have lunch with her."

She nodded, bowing to him before she left.

Malia swan up behind him, wrapping her arms around his middle and pressing close. "Why does everyone call you Genim? Didn't you basically grow up with them."

Stiles shrugged again, "Probably one of those respect things. Ew."

She laughed in his ear and swam off after dunking his head back under the water.

***

Peter almost looked more relaxed than Stiles' grandmother did while she poured the three of them tea, sitting on the balcony outside of her and her husbands private rooms. She had kept up a constant string of conversation with them since they had got there and Stiles tried to look as focused as possible while they drank, wishing that she had spiked the tea (like that one time, but Stiles wasn't fully sure she was expecting him to be there in the first place, so she probably wouldn't have done so now) so that he could let his thoughts drift, but it was sadly sweetened and and creamy. Don't get him wrong, he liked it well enough, but would it kill them to have some espresso at the very least?

When his grandmother turned her back to grab (okay, maybe a little more graceful than 'grab' she was much more classy than that after all) three plates to serve them from a cart that Stiles knew there were more of in the kitchens downstairs, (after all, he knew a lot about those carts after spending a two whole weeks when he was twelve holed up in his bedroom here because he was too sick to even make it down to the dining rooms for meals) Stiles looked to Peter, finding him scowling down at his cup, and Stiles found himself relaxing a little at the face he pulled from a drink of it, before letting his face fall to the mask it had been since they had gotten here.

Peter looked up as if remembering something important and pulled Stiles' collar from his pocket. Stiles' grandmother looked intrigued by the object as she finished serving them (with a ridiculous amount of silverware and dishes in his opinion) and set herself back into her seat.

"So, if that collar is to be a promise ring, then when can I expect a formal invitation to the collaring ceremony Genim?" Stiles flushed red at the words but smiled at the reminder. Peter turned Stiles to the side so that he could refasten the collar around Stiles' neck, something that made the teen smile.

Not very many people had a disturbed enough family that they thought collaring was normal, but Stiles wouldn't trade his for the world, no matter how many times they tended to veer more on the side of creepy 'this might hurt a little' than plain old creepy pasta, kinds of people. Peter righted the collar so it was centered and gave a quick kiss to Stiles' still damp shoulder, smiling when Stiles turned around looking more pleased than he had all day.

"Honestly Gramma, we haven't much given any thought to a more formal collaring ceremony. At least I haven't. Have you Peter?" Peter shrugged, shaking his head no but smiling all the same. Stiles' ears perked up and his tail slid around Peter's arm, holding onto it as Stiles got an idea (because honestly, sometimes ideas just came so fast it made the whole worlds spin in excitement) "Oh I know! Gramma would you like to help me plan it? Oh I really would like that!"

She raised her eyebrows, looking fascinated by the mere idea and nodded "Oh yes deary I do believe I would. I haven't had a good collaring ceremony to help plan since your cousin Arron was collaring his sub in these very grounds. This could truly be a delight!"

Stiles nearly vibrated in excitement, happy at the idea and a look over at Peter said he looked interested at the idea as well. Stiles just barely contained himself from asking if they could have the collaring ceremony at the grounds but realizing Peter would probably want it in Hale territory more than Black. Stiles wondered if he could convince him that a place in between (or even maybe two different ceremonies) would be best. Stiles' side of the family by far had many more guests to accommodate than the Hale side. Maybe they could do one for collaring and one for joining.

That wasn't all that popular, but it could work out.

Stiles didn't reply to his grandmothers comment about him finally seeming to remember what fork goes to what when she said something, not actually wanting her to know that he didn't remember, he was imitating what Peter was doing.

***

Dinner was a loud affair, something that the Hale-McCall pack obviously didn't ecpext with how regal and stiff the staff in the house seemed to be. But the third dining room that night was anything but stiff. Stiles had specifically asked his grandma to let them eat in the third dining room that night, knowing that his pack mates would feel most at home with people closer to their age who made messes and talked loudly than with a crowd so quiet and probably talking about the stock market or something like that.

He was right. Well, except for his father and Peter who had opted to have dinner with his in-laws in the main dining room that evening, quietly... Stuffy old coot didn't know what he was missing.

Stiles dodged another flying dinner roll sent his way by his little cousin Martha, and grinned at her, giving her a thumbs up when it connected with the side of Derek's head. She giggled something fierce and for a moment Stiles was worried that she'd float away when her body hovered above her seat for a moment before she noticed what she was doing and dropped her little body back down with another giggle.

"Did you ever do anything like that when we were little?" Scott asked over the noise in the room and Stiles smiled, nodding.

"All the time. It's why I spent so much time here with Mama. Dad and her said that I needed to control little things like that before they would let me into a public school. Nearly didn't control it in time actually. When Mama died one of the main reasons I was here so often was because I had a few too many accidents at school with my magic."

Scott nodded "Like if I were to suddenly lose my anchor?"

Stiles grinned, nodding as well, "Yeah, it's why I knew so much about it sophomore year when you first got turned."

Scott nodded again. Derek just wished he'd gone with eating with Peter and John. There had at least been alcohol (the kind that does effect werewolves) in there.

Stiles turned when he felt little fingers petting at his tail and smiled, hoping their fingers weren't sticky, cause who could say no to those cute little faces? Not him.

***

Stiles sighed, leaning back into the large tub that had always been his favorite thing when he was little. It had jets and Stiles remembered numerous times that he'd poured way too much bubble bath into it just to watch the bathroom fill up with so many bubbles and his father curse as he stepped in to check up on him to find the room filled to the brim and inevitably slip on the tile.

He really shouldn't find that funny, but morbid things just seemed to get better at Black manor...

He didn't turn on the jets today, feeling a little too tender in his tail from where one of his cousins had stepped on it when they were playing after dinner. It wasn't all too bad, but enough to bruise a little.

He smiled when the door opened and Peter stepped in, naked and hard, and soon to be very wet if Stiles had anything to say about it.

***

Waking up that night to find Malia sneaking into their room wasn't all that odd of a thing, but it put a smile on Stiles's face just the same. Being wrapped up in Peter and Malia's arms he drifted off, thinking about planning both a collaring and joining ceremony soon and maybe convincing Peter to hang out at the bottom of the pool with him tomorrow.


	4. Ropes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not making any more excuses for this, if you like it, you like it. If you don't, stop reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got bored, made a tumblr for the fic one night. It's laid out as if it was Stiles'. Can find it at, peterskittboy.tumblr.com

Waking up, Stiles had almost expected it to be a normal morning. The sun was up (and unfortunately shining right in his face in a way that made him want to cry a little) he didn't smell any food, which meant he was away from from the kitchens where ever he was, no noises to be heard at all. It was almost like he'd been left to sleep the morning away... wait a second...

Breathing... right in his ear...

Stiles suppressed a groan, trying not to let it known he was awake in case whoever was watching him didn't already know. He tried to carefully as possible open his eyes, but he knew his tail was twitching agitatedly behind him, so with a sigh he opened them both to find Martha, looking right at him and breathing heavily.

Stiles sat up with a startle, it wasn't the first time he'd woken up to find someone staring right at him, but after a long talk with Malia and Peter both, he'd thought he'd curbed that particular interest.

Apparently, having cat ears, a tail and being someone you haven't seen since you were born is very interesting indeed.

"Hi Martha." She beamed up at him, seeming to take that as an invitation to get closer, leaning up and pecking him on the cheek and pulling back with a giggle.

"Hi Genim! Gramma asked me to go wake you up so you guys could have brunch on the balcony." Stiles nodded, looking past her to the clock on his bedside table. Hmm... kind of late for brunch...

"When did Gramma send you?" She scrunched up her face, thinking about it for a moment before shrugging.

"Um, before brunch I guess."

Stiles nodded "Okay, well then I guess staring at me didn't wake me up as well as you hoped it would, did it?"

She shook her head 'no' smiling at him anyway. He just gave her a kiss on her forehead and slid out of the bed himself, going for a suitcase he knew held more scrunch skirts, forgoing leggings for today.

***

When Stiles finally showed up to 'brunch' with Martha sitting on his hip and looking rumpled and sleepy, Peter was finally starting to relax around the woman Stiles called his grandmother. She was an odd woman, and the more she talked, the more Peter saw the resemblance to his kitten.

"Sorry we're late Gramma, Martha thought staring was a good way to wake a person up. I'm far too used to it with Malia and Peter though so it didn't quite go as planned." Martha nodded solemnly at his side.

Stiles slid into the chair next to Peter, keeping his cousin in his lap because of a lack of chairs and smiling when a covered plate was set in front of him.

"Since you missed both breakfast and brunch you'll just have to do with pasta and bread." Stiles nodded pulling the cover off and smiling at the smell, before he could even think about what to do about his cousin in his lap, she was plucked from his arms. He was about to protest when he saw his grandma settle back in her chair with her, giving her a much more child appropriate sandwich to munch on while they talked.

"So, I was just talking to your alpha about an alliance between our packs, Genim. What do you think about that?"

Stiles paused and set his fork back down, thinking for a moment before answering. "Well, actually Gramma, I wanted to talk to you about that."

She nodded for him to continue and Stiles sparred a moments look towards Scott before replying, not sure if what he was about to propose sounded offensive or not. He took a deep breath and pushed on anyways.

"Actually Gramma, I was thinking about asking you to formally accept me into your pack."

A quick look to Scott showed him looking at him with confused (and a little bit betrayed) eyes. Stiles shook his head quickly and continued on before anyone could voice their protests.

"No no, Scott, I don't mean it like that. I mean just as a formality and all. What I really want, is for me and Peter to have a joining ceremony, but we can't do that if we're both part of the same pack! It's just a formality, and if all goes well, then in the end I'll be a part of your pack anyways. I'm not trying to get away from you or anything."

Scott opened his mouth a few times and finally settled back in his seat looking confused. "What's a joining ceremony?"

Stiles smiled "It's when people from two different packs marry in a specific ceremony that joins not just them, but their packs too. We wouldn't all be one pack, but our houses would be joined much closer than a mere alliance would join them. Not only that but it shows both of the couple marrying showing respect to their mates pack."

Scott nodded, looking uncomfortable still and Stiles wanted to get up and hug him but left him be for the moment. "So you don't just want out of my pack?"

Stiles shook his head vehemently. "Of course not Scotty. I love being part of your pack. I only even wondered if it could happen because of all things considered, I did mostly grow up in this pack, I just found a new one too."

Scott gave him an odd look "About that... if you grew up in a pack yourself why do you always ask Derek and Peter questions about werewolves?"

Stiles laughed a little "Cause I grew up surrounded by druids. I knew about werewolves and the things they do of course, but I never actually made friends with any until you."

Scott nodded "I just assumed growing up in a pack with them you would know something."

Stiles shook his head, frowning a little. "One thing that sucks about having a pack so big actually. You don't get to know people nearly as well..."

Stiles' grandmother sat forward, a small smile on her lips "Oh I don't know about that Genim, me and your grandfather know our pack very well. But you're right though, a bigger pack does have its downsides. I for one think accepting you formally into my pack sounds like a wonderful idea. I do so miss the years when I could call you pack and show the rest of the packs in the area just what a perfect grandson I have. Having heard you found yourself another pack in Beacon Hills hurt much more than I ever hoped it could..."

Stiles teared up a little at the thought of hurting his grandmother so much but she just reached over, wiping the moisture away with her thumb and a wry smile. "Do not dispare Genim, taking you back into my home and giving you away formally is more than I could ever ask for. Just knowing it was your idea before mine only makes it sweeter."

Stiles nodded, smiling at her gratefully and reached out one hand for Peter's.

"What do you think, my love? Willing to join our packs in a most formal setting?" Peter took his hand in his own, looking calculating as he rubbed across Stiles' knuckles.

"Even if we one day decide that me being your Dominant can never happen, you are my mate. I cannot imagine being without you, and I cannot imagine a world where I did not accept your family as my own. Gay marriage isn't even legal in this state, but even being recognized by our entire country pales in comparison to being accepted by our families... I would be happy to join our packs with our alpha's permissions."

Stiles grinned brighter and brighter at the words, nodding along at the idea before flinging himself at Peter, covering the mans face in kisses, ignoring the 'ew' that came from Scott and the cheers that came from Martha. Peter himself tried for a moment to dislodge the teenager from his face before giving up, letting him pepper kisses all over him docily. When Stiles finally pulled himself off he was beaming with happiness and Scott nearly gagged at the thick smell of joy that came off of him.

Stiles looked up, noticing his grandmother looking at him with one eyebrow raised and flushed a little, remembering the rather proper audience he had right now. If he had never seen the thin bracelet that always adorned his grandfathers wrist in place of a collar he'd wonder why she had the 'Dombrow' down so well. Maybe all Dom(me)s had it down? He sat back in his chair, picking up his fork once more to keep eating.

"So, where are Derek, Malia and Dad?"

***

He didn't convince Peter that he needed to go swimming with him that day but he did convince him that they needed to explore the forest along the edges of the Black property. Which is why Peter now found himself carrying a pathetic looking teenager back into the house on his back.

"I thought I had heard a noise!"

Peter hummed in response, rolling his eyes as he stepped into the first sitting room he found, placing the teenager on a couch next to an interested looking teen about the same age as Stiles who looked up from her crocheting momentarily before lowering her eyes again, but obviously listening in.

Peter kneeled in front of Stiles (and for a moment Stiles marveled at how he could do it without looking an ounce the submissive Stiles tended to look when kneeling) and started untying Stiles' shoe for him. Stiles winced at the tender skin being prodded and lightly kicked Peter in the side with his good foot. Peter raised his eyebrow and Stiles settled down, letting him prod at the foot to his content.

"You've twisted it. It'll probably be okay by tonight with that magic healing factor of yours."

Stiles nodded, looking sullen and pouting. "Fine, that means I get carried everywhere for the next few hours. I'm good."

Peter snorted, shaking his head. "Who said I'm carrying you everywhere? Maybe I'll just leave you here for the rest of the afternoon?"

Stiles looked panicked at the thought of that. "But no, I have to pee!"

Peter narrowed his eyes, "Right now?"

Stiles nodded his head enthusiastically, looking frightened at the mere mention of being stuck there all afternoon with a full bladder. "Yes very much now."

Peter sighed, turning and letting the teenager climb back onto him grumpily. "I'm taking you to your room, and you'll stay there until you feel better."

"What are you gonna do then?"

Peter shrugged, jostling Stiles in a way that made him grunt into his ear. "Go help Derek socially interact with people?"

"And by help you mean?"

"Force."

Stiles nodded "Of course."

***

Back in his room with a now empty bladder Stiles attempted to get Peter to stay.

"Please?"

"No. I have things to do."

"Other than annoying your nephew?"

"Yup."

"But what?"

Peter sighed, turning to Stiles with a slight glare at the whining boy. "It's a surprise, no subs allowed."

Stiles groaned, looking annoyed at being left out before perking up. "But what if I let you fuck me the whole afternoon?"

Peter rolled his eyes. "With this many wolves around, they'd know in seconds what we were up to."

"Not if you take a very thorough shower?"

"Yeah, but I don't have time for that. Have a thing to do."

Stiles groaned at the idea of being left alone all afternoon and Peter sighed again, knowing he wouldn't hear the end of it. He unzipped Stiles' bag, pulling out his laptop an charger, pulging it into the wall and handing it over. "This place has wifi right? Keep yourself occupied. If you decide to masturbate the rest of the afternoon, keep your door locked and try to keep screaming to a minimum, don't want anyone walking in on you."

Stiles perked up a little, looking at the laptop to his phone and back at Peter. "Sext me?"

Peter shook his head. "Nope. Have things to do."

Stiles groaned again, grumbling out, "Leaving me all alone with nothing but my hands. Jerk." and rolled over on the bed, turning his entire body away from Peter's.

Peter just rolled his eyes and opened his own bag. "Here then. This should be big enough."

Stiles turned back over, smiling at Peter gratefully. "Oh for me? You shouldn't have!"

He snatched the dildo out of Peter's hands before Peter could offer to take it back and sighed, tracing over the thick knot at the base of it with a happy little hum of contentment. Peter just smiled, dropping a rather large bottle of lube on the bed next to him and leaning in to give Stiles a kiss on the cheek. "Be good... Or not, I love having a reason to give spankings either way."

Stiles just smiled and kissed him on the mouth instead. "I couldn't think of a better way to spend the day. Thank you."

Peter hummed contentedly "Of course, Kitten. Have fun."

"I love you."

Peter grinned, halfway out the door already "I love you too, Kitten."

***

Keeping things from Stiles tended to be hard most of the time. Peter didn't like seeing his mate hurt, but having him unable to walk properly for the next few hours did make things easier. Giving him things to keep himself occupied while he was there just made things easier. (Also, the knowledge that when he got back to him he'd probably be loose, pliant and still looking for more.)

"I'm just not sure why you want to keep it a secret though?" Peter sighed, glaring at the back of Scott's head. Really then, maybe the next time he went somewhere he'd leave them all behind.

"It's a surprise because Stiles isn't supposed to know about it. Isn't that the whole point of a gift?" Derek rolled his eyes, leaning against a surprisingly book free wall with a scowl on his face. "Besides, this is the only place the sellers would ship to within the state.

"Which is why we had to drive all the way out of town to get to it?"

Peter nodded, glaring at them again. "You know, I never said you two had to come with me."

Scott shrugged, leaning against Derek tiredly. "Yeah, but you said you were going to a bakery on the way back. You know, Stiles will know you're not spending three hours at a bakery and ask questions."

Peter shrugged, wondering when the cashier would get back with his packages to they could go already. "Yeah, but he'll be to excited about pastries to ask questions for a few days. I would know, it's a tested method."

Scott wrinkled his nose up, looking like he'd swallowed something sour and pushed himself closer to Derek. "I know, he told me about your methods of... distraction. It was a scarring experience."

Peter just smirked, brightening when the worker came from the back with a dolly holding way more packages than either Scott or Derek expected. "Oh my God, what are you doing? Starting a library?"

Peter handed his card over and gave Scott a glare "As a matter of fact yes. Like I said, I thought I knew the perfect gift to give him for a joining gift. Now the two of you just have to keep it a secret until I finally get a new house to live in. Really, my apartment cannot fit all the books I have ordered."

Derek looked over the boxes, sniffing lightly and poking. "Smells old. Is this all of them?"

Peter shook his head "No, this is only the stuff that would ship here. A good amount of it is already back in Beacon Hills in storage."

Derek nodded, "Guess you really going all out on this one then?"

Peter opened the back of the car for them to load the boxes up and smiled, "Of course. I love spoiling my Kitten, you should realize that by now."

"Yeah, but you two aren't even moving in together until at least after school ends."

Peter nodded, closing the back and grabbing his keys out of Derek's pocket with a grin. "But you have to admit, we really could use them. They're all on the baddies we face weekly and mythology texts. Not only would Stiles love them, but they're very useful to us in the process."

Scott nodded, getting into the back without further complaint.

***

When Peter, Scott and Derek got back they were almost surprised by the hoard of children that pounced on them at the smell of treats. It's was almost reminiscent of Peter and Derek having a pack of little cookie-stealing vultures of their own. So being nearly trampled on their way in was actually more traumatizing for Scott than Peter or Derek.

Which for a pack full of mostly non-wolves it was actually kind of impressive how quickly Derek and Scott went down, glaring at Peter as soon as they saw him sneakily making his way out of the area with a box he'd pilfered for him and Stiles.

Fucking sneaky that one.

Peter nearly whistled he was in such a good mood going back to his and Stiles' rooms, even going so far as to give a startled Malia a kiss on the head when he found her outside the kitchens texting on his way up. She had looked at him like he'd grown several heads but Peter didn't care. Maybe he'd make up for his good mood later, drown someone in the pool out back.

That seemed much more like him.

Opening the door he was kind of disappointed that Stiles was no where to be seen and pulled out his phone, about to text his kitten that he'd been a bad boy and to get his ass back to their rooms for a spanking, but stopped, turning towards the bathroom. He could faintly head the jets in the bathtub working and took a moment to marvel at how well the sound proofing in this place was.

Good to know actually...

Instead he put everything on the table under the window, stripping as he walked towards the bathroom himself. A quick look to the bed showed it missing of both the lube and dildo he'd tossed at Stiles before leaving and smirked, wondering how quiet he had to be to walk in on Stiles without him realizing he was there, before shrugging and opening the door anyway.

His ears were immediately filled with moaning intermixed with gasps. The jets in the bathtub were on full blast, and Stiles was taking full advantage, lightly rutting up against one of them, facing away from the door and from the position he was in Peter could see the base of the dildo he'd given Stiles before leaving, sticking out of Stiles' hole, the skin around it twitching as Stiles rutted his cock against the jets.

"Well this sure is a nice thing to come back to." Stiles let out another gasp and turned, almost reluctantly, towards his voice.

Peter could see his eyes were thick with tears and his skin looked flushed like he'd been at this for far too long. "Peter! Need you" he broke off into moans, gasping as his hips moved and the jets hit another, sensitive area. "Please? Been so desperate for you."

Peter sat on the edge of the tub closest to Stiles and raised as eyebrow at the way he hungrily looked after Peter's erection. "How long have you been at this, Kitten?"

Stiles shrugged, moaning as he shifted, trying to get closer to Peter's cock.

"You know that isn't for you till I say you can have it, Kitten." Stiles groaned and sat back a little.

"Are you sure Peter? I'll make it really good, please?" Peter shook his head.

"Not right now, Kitten. Do you want to tell me what you've been up to since I left?" Stiles turned those big eyes back up to Peter and let out a shaky breath.

"I, uh... I played on the computer a little before getting bored... wanted to fuck myself after that."

Peter nodded, running one hand over sensitive ears and smiling when he relaxed as much as he could into his hand. "What brought on the jets then? Never noticed you get that idea before."

Stiles shook his head "I was on tumblr, and some girl said she liked masturbating in the tub the best cause of the jets. I asked if it would feel as good for a boy and she said it probably would if I did it on my perineum."

Peter looked a little closer to the jets and smiled, "You like that, Kitten? Like your prostate being massaged from inside and out?"

Stiles nodded shakily, gasping when Peter reached over, turning the heat tap up a little, raising the temperature coming at him and making his thighs shake from trying to stay up. "Oh Peter! Can't come though."

Peter raised an eyebrow, Stiles had never had an issue coming before. "Why not, Kitten?"

Stiles looked up desperately "Every time I try I realized that you never told me I could and it just won't happen."

Peter felt his eyes blow wide at the words, harder than he's been in a while. "Oh yeah, Kitten? I did tell you that you could masturbate while I was gone."

Stiles shook his head "Yeah but you never told me I could come. I tried to anyways, but I just can't do it!" He ended in a whine and Peter could just picture his skin, raw with want and too much stimulation, red and wanting release around his cock. "What if I told you to come then?"

Stiles nodded his head frantically "Yes please! I'll do anything Peter, just let me come!"

Peter reached out, one hand going to the back of Stiles' head and the other sliding down his stomach. His hand slid around the base of Stiles' cock, dragging slowly upwards while he whispered in his ear. "Are you going to let me tie you up tonight? Get you firmly secured to the bed and have my wicked way with you while you're still too sensitive to touch, let me cover you in our cum and still make you beg for more?"

Stiles let out a breathless moan, trying to get more of Peter's hand and less at the same time. "Yeah Peter. Whatever you want."

Peter nodded, satisfied with his kittens words. "Okay Kitten. Come for your master."

Stiles nearly blacked out the feeling was so strong, screaming into Peter's neck as he went, white cum dribbling out around Peter's fist before the boy, too sensitive as it is, tried pulling away, from both the jets and Peter's body.

"Don't worry Kitten. I have you, you're okay." Stiles shook with the feeling and nearly cried when Peter reached over to turn the jets off and pulled his hand back.

Stiles thought he might never stand up again for a minute after he finished, but Peter just sat in front of him, rocking him gently and running one hand up and down the his back, whispering nonsense into his ears. Stiles finally got the nerve to uncurl his tail from his own waist and stretched it, feeling the soreness in the muscles there from being wrapped up for so long.

"You think you cam stand, Kitten?" Stiles looked up for a minute, trying to figure out what the words meant before frowning and shaking his head.

"I think we broke that part." Peter just chuckled and reached down to pick him up instead.

"I guess I'll have to be the big knight that saves my maiden from getting any more pruny than he already is." Stiles scowled at him a little but curled himself into Peter's arms.

"There is still a dildo in me." Peter nodded, kissing him on the forehead and pulling the plug on the bath before moving them to the shower.

"I know, I'll take it out when it's safe to let you stand without falling over." Stiles just nodded, accepting his fate to it for a few more minutes.

***

"OMFG these taste so good thank you Peter!" Peter smiled across the table from Stiles, watching him shove half an eclair in his mouth in one go, amused by his attempt to continue breathing around it even after it became clear he couldn't.

"Don't choke. That's one game I would like you to play with a partner if possible." Stiles flushed and made a visible difference in how big of bites he took.

Peter closed the box before he could reach for a third though. "What? Why though?"

Peter lowered his book just enough to give Stiles a stern look from over the top of it. "Your father would be appealed that I actually let you spoil your appetite before dinner."

Stiles scrunched up his face at that "Dinner isn't for half an hour still. Besides, most days he's just happy I eat at all, much less what I shove in there."

Peter looked up again, looking less than impressed. "Does that change the meaning of my words, Kitten?"

Stiles bit his lip, trying not to smile but really wanting to, "Um, no Peter. Sorry."

Peter looked distrustful but nodded anyway. After another moment of sruntity he sighed, opening his arms and easily catching Stiles when he launched himself at him. Stiles was always ridiculously affectionate after a good orgasm (according to Peter, who didn't seem to like and more touching than than necessary unless he had to, or face pleading looks, like now.)

Stiles nuzzed into his neck, getting as comfortable as possible before turning towards Peter's book. "What are we reading Peter?"

Peter smiled, kissing the side of Stiles head and pulling him just a little closer, "Want me to read to you, Kitten? I promise it's not another book on wormholes."

Stiles snickered at the memory, Peter had actually been happy to read to him, but apparently theories about matter transfer and event horizons was just the bedtime story Stiles had needed to get to sleep.

"Okay then... Peter?"

"Hmm?"

Stiles stilled a little in Peter's arms "Um... do we have to play tonight too?"

Peter raised an eyebrow at that. Unusual, normally Stiles would jump at multiple sex times in one day. "I was thinking that we could, just as long as it wasn't too long, Malia does tend to sneak in no matter what."

Stiles shook his head "Not that, all the bedrooms have linen closets, so we could clean up before she gets here, but, uh... I can't feel my lower parts very much."

Peter looked supervised at that "...Play time not go exactly how you wanted it to?"

Stiles shrugged, "Nah, it was great, but I feel pleasantly numb, don't wanna have sex for the rest of the day. I'm good."

Peter nodded, trying not to look as shocked as he felt. He had nothing against it, just surprised. "Fine but if you change your mind I still have the rope."

"Okay."

***

Stiles didn't get off for the rest of the night, but Peter did figure out some nice new patterns he could tie the cat up in with very minimal damage, only one broken object.

Good night overall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made a tumblr for the fic in Stiles' point of view, come talk to Stiles if you want, or just quietly watch... creepers.
> 
> peterskittboy.tumblr.com


	5. Tried to end this trip, but it just keeps going like bad acid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fillers fillers everywhere, and you still haven't stopped reading have you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is very different from the beginning when it had no plot, I used to struggle to get over 1000 words, but I literally had to just stop here so I could get some sleep.

When Stiles woke up this time he tried not to, curling up in a tighter ball in the middle of the bed and feeling around for someone to sleep on.

Wait... His pillows were up already?

He stuck his head up and found Malia coming back from the bathroom and yawning, looking tired, before tossing herself right back into the bed to the left of Stiles while he tried to squirm off of his stomach before pausing with a groan.

"Oh ow."

Malia snorted at him and slid right up against his back, wrapping her arms around his middle to pull her back against her. "What's wrong, Mommy?"

Stiles lifted one arm and blinked down at it, finding irritated and rash like skin in random places. "I think I have rope burn. I though I was supposed to heal faster than this?"

"It's your fault for squirming so much." Stiles lifted his head off of the mattress and craned it to look over his shoulder (which was also rope burned thank you very much. Maybe he should have stopped squirming actually...) to find Peter sitting under the window, drinking coffee and reading the morning paper. "They literally would not even be there if you hadn't tried to get away every time I tied a new knot."

"I had to pee though."

"And I told you that if you didn't go before you would have to safeword to go during."

Stiles pouted, trying to stare through Peter's paper at him. "It wasn't that bad yet."

Peter finally lowered the paper. "Then you should have had no reason to squirm, Kitten."

Stiles grabbed his phone off the table and swiped it open to check the time.

8:10, 4 messages

"Fuck. We're supposed to sigh the papers that turn me over to the Black Clan today, right? Do you think the rest of the pack will feel it?"

Peter folded the paper up and set it aside on the table, moving back to the bed and sitting at Stiles' side. His fingers ran over sensitive ear tips while the boy made a worried mewling noise and buried himself further into the sheets. "Yeah. They'll feel it, and they're not going to be happy about it. I suggest before you and Scott sigh over you have a talk with all of them about what it means. Tell them you're not going forever, just until the joining ceremony."

Stiles scrunched up his nose and pushed his head further into Peter's hand while his tail wrapped around his wrist. "I thought Scott didn't technically have anything to do with this?"

Peter nodded and sat against the headboard, pulling Stiles and Malia's tired bodies into the v of his legs so he could card through (and in Malia's case, untangle) their hair. "Well that is true, which is a precaution made by realizing that most people that want to formally join a new pack are probably being abused in their old one, or just some reason why their old pack wouldn't want to give them up, he's going to be signing something else. See, the Black Clan is very old fashioned. I think that before even thinking about handing you back over to us just to go home they're going to make Scott sign a contract of his own. It's more precaution than anything though, so it's not to be worried about."

"What would it entail though?"

Peter made a face and moved both hands to Malia's hair to untangle a particularly large knot. "Just that our alpha will be completely responsible if anything bad happens to you. If you didn't actually live with us in the first place it would probably have some sub-clause about living arrangements and requirements and what happens if they aren't met. Either way it doesn't matter. If Scott reads this through and isn't willing to take responsibility, he'll probably be shamed by packs all around for not being willing to provide for guests in his pack. I know he'll sign it without a fuss."

Stiles nuzzled into Peter's thigh, thinking about going back to sleep before going to sign the contract but shook his head, sitting up and gently pulling Malia's arms off of him. "I should go call the pack. Wouldn't want them to worry later. Maybe they'll get together around the time the signing happens to help each other out."

When he left the room he looked sad.

***

Stiles stared at the scroll his grandmother had put in front of him, frowning at the signature line like it was going to bite him. "So will I feel it too?"

Peter wrapped his arms around him from behind, hooking his chin over his shoulder and scooting him up so he could pull him into his lap. "Well, you're not exactly human, Kitten. You'll probably feel it just as much as Lydia does, if not a little more. Don't worry, I won't let go though."

Stiles bit his lip and looked up across the desk to his grandparents, smiling encouragingly at him. "Do not worry Genim, whatever you feel will be fine, just know you have many people to help you through it."

Stiles nodded and looked back down at the scroll. When he picked up the pen and pressed it to the paper it made him pause. "Why is the ink red?"

His grandparents didn't exactly meet his eyes though, clearing their throats and looking elsewhere. "Um, it's a dark magic pen, deary. It takes the blood of whoever uses it."

"But it's a ballpoint."

"Well, times change, it's annoying to always have to use quills, half the time they don't work and the rest of the time they break so easily." Stiles looked back down at the scroll and back up to the pack gathered around him.

"Um, maybe you guys might want to sit down or something. I heard it can be rather shocking to the system."

Nobody moved away from him and Peter though. Stiles just sighed and put the pen to the paper again, deciding to make it as quick as possible.

When he finished he heard a sharp intake of breath above him from Scott and suddenly Peter's arms were like a vise around his waist, not budging one bit as they held him in place. Peter's face pressed into his neck, letting his teeth dig into the speckled skin on contact. Stiles winced a little but let him, feeling empty inside, like he'd lost something important.

But full, like someone tried to clumsily force something into the gaping hole. He whimpered a little at the unpleasant feeling and slumped against Peter's chest, letting him take as much of his weight as possible, hoping it might ground one of them.

He heard another whimper and looked up, seeing Scott trying to burrow into Derek's jacket he was so close and Derek holding with a pained look about him, like he was experiencing the fire all over again.

He probably was.

He felt a hand circle his ankle and looked down to see Malia curling around his legs with a scared look on her face, clinging to what part of him she could.

Stiles didn't know how long they all stayed there, looking uncomfortable and trying to find comfort in each other that didn't seem to be coming, but when he finally looked up, one hand buried in Malia's hair and the other like a vise around Peter's hands, tail wrapped firmly around Peter's waist to try to keep him close, they were alone.

Stiles choked a little and Scott and Derek were at his side before he could say anything else, curling up around him on either side of Stiles' legs, looking just as lost as he felt, and just a little bit desperate. He thought about moving his hands to their hair to try soothing them as well, but just the thought of lifting either of his hands long enough to get there seemed like a tragedy in itself. He whimpered again, not letting his eyes leave them for a moment.

Of all people it was Peter who finally said something. Actually, it probably hit him the least and most hard at the same time because they had a mating bond.

"Maybe we should all go back up to Stiles' room for the day."

None of them moved for another hour at least, though when they finally did, Stiles felt like he'd lost a large part of himself just letting them go. He couldn't even bring himself to laugh at the fact that they were all flanking him like body guards and Peter was practically carrying him. He felt like he wasn't even himself right now.

He didn't think he would ever be again.

When they were all collapsed on the bed, tangled up in each other in the closest of ways, Stiles nearly cried at the thought that maybe this would never get better. Maybe he'd travel through the rest of his life with a big gaping hole, stuffed full in the wrongest of ways, trying his hardest to pull out the stuffing and get his friends back in it. Maybe he'd just be empty forever.

Now that the contract was signed, he couldn't remember why he wanted it in the first place. Nothing was worth this pain. Nothing was worth the thought of losing his pack. He choked out another sob at the idea that they might not want him back.

What if he caused so much pain in this right now that they just didn't find taking him back worth the probable pain getting him ripped away again would cause now that they knew what it was like. Stiles numbly felt hands going up and down his back but it was anything but soothing right now. He sat up suddenly, ripping himself from the people on the bed and running into the bathroom. His stomach was empty before he could even wonder why, heaving into the porcline bowl while he shivered on the floor, wondering if he could have held it back, if only so he didn't regret leaving them back on the bed like he did now.

He wiped his mouth and washed it best as he could in his shaking and weakened state before turning around. Peter was waiting for him though, both arms out to hold him tight, and Stiles flung himself into them before he could regret it, closing his eyes and letting Peter carry himself back to the bed.

Even with their arms around him and their scent covering everything around him, he still couldn't get to sleep without discomfort. It had been a long time since Stiles hadn't welcomed sleep when his body would let him have it, and he didn't seem to be welcoming it now.

He'd just never felt so alone in his life.

***

When Stiles woke up he wasn't alone today, he was wrapped up in so many arms he nearly gasped at how hot he felt. He sat up a little, squinting in the darkness towards the clock to see it was well past midnight.

No, that's not right. If there were so many people around him, why didn't he feel it? Stiles paused and frowned at the memory of signing the scroll his grandmother had given him, feeling sick again as he remembered what it felt like.

But it wasn't that bad now...

Stiles lay back down and turned over a little so he was back against Peter's chest, facing everyone else.

"You gonna be sick again?" Stiles blinked tiredly at Scott and tiredly lifted a hand to rub the crust out of his eyes. He flopped back in the bed with a sigh and looked up at the ceiling.

"Not gonna be sick I guess. Though I'm hungry enough to eat a horse."

"C'mon, your dad said the kitchens are open all night, but no one works in there till four, so I guess we're on our own." Derek slid off the edge of the bed, tugging Scott's hand to get him up after him and smiling encouragingly at Stiles when he just blinked at him.

Stiles sighed again, letting Peter pull him back into his arms, not arguing once when he was carried down the stairs.

***

"Are you sure it's not too late at night to make a pie?" Stiles rolled his eyes at Scott, rolling the dough out just the same with a glare.

"No Scotty, it's two in the morning, all the closest pie shops are closed. So actually, out of all the time in the day to make a pie, it's actually the most logical if you think about it."

Peter snorted from next to the stove, watching bacon turn into crispy strips tiredly. They weren't the only ones in the kitchen right now (of course not, this house have on average fifty people in it at a time) but the others were perfectly willing to have company (if only because the Hale pack was offering to cook for them) right now. Peter sighed and took the bacon out of the pan before putting more on. He looked at the two extra unopened packages on the counter and wondered if it was enough.

Scott seemed intent on eating everything in his path at least. He was on his third toaster strudel at least. For a moment Peter wondered if their hunger wasn't really that, but the feeling of the gaping hole in their bonds Stiles had left when he signed himself over.

He shook his head, watching Derek poke his head out of the pantry and watch Stiles warily for a moment. "Maybe man was not meant to eat pie at two in the morning?"

Stiles snorted, "Not a man. If anything I'm a three year old. I just want to cuddle everything and take a nap. Besides, cats eat when they want to... I think. In any case, the pie won't be done until at least three. The apple slices aren't even boiling yet."

Peter looked up at Derek and narrowed his eyes, "Derek, when you were younger I used to find you eating everything in the kitchen at three in the morning. You were always the one that depleted the pantry over night."

Derek shrugged and came back out with snacks and a box of pasta. "Didn't say we shouldn't, jut trying out logic for once. I don't like it."

Peter opened another package of bacon and winced when his bare arms were splashed a little by the grease. Maybe a shirt would have been a good idea...

"Hey Kitten? Maybe I should cut up some fruit? Derek can take over bacon. You like fruit."

He warily stepped away from the stove and shoved the fork he was using at Derek. "I want those peaches, and the pears. I'll just make pies out of everything. Is there a pumpkin around here somewhere?"

The girl sitting across the counter from Stiles writing in a notebook looked up, "Alpha keeps pumpkins in the garage pantry, but you know they need two hours to bake before you can do anything with them right? Plus the gutting. And we're not allowed to use anything but the industrial oven for cooking them because she says they fall apart too easy."

Stiles looked and sighed rolling his eyes, "Fine. She doesn't hide any cans of pumpkin filling anywhere does she?"

The girl hummed a little and shrugged, "There might be some in the back of the pantry with the rest of the canned goods, but if not, there wouldn't be. Well," she scowled, looking a little cross, "not unless the little ones have been rearranging the stores again."

Scott got up from his seat near the girl, watching her write and kissed Stiles on the cheek before running off to the pantry. "Malia, why are you eating in the pantry?"

Peter poked his head around the door, watching Scott move around the curled up teenager on the floor, eating what looked like baking chocolate. Ew.

"Easier access." She grumbled before grabbing a bag of chips off the shelf. Peter left sometime around when she pulled out a lighter and held it under the chocolate.

Sometimes it was best not to know.

Stiles smirked and looked back up at the girl. "I think Malia might be rearranging things for you."

She laughed a little and opened her tablet before writing again.

***

When the first wave of cooks came in for the day, looking everywhere between tired and well rested, came in, they seemed horrified at the feast that was covering the kitchen table, surrounded by grumpy looking weres who seemed angry at the food for some reason.

"I thought eating would help fill the hole inside of me. But all I feel is the urge to throw up again." Stiles nuzzled into Peter's chest, smiling a little at the feeling of bare skin under his cheek but unhappy with his mates when he did nothing more than pat him on the head a little between his ears before groaning himself.

"You're one to talk. I don't think I've ever seen you eat so much. And I have this tendency to feed you."

"Yeah, take out..." Stiles paused, scrunching his face up for a moment. "I don't think I've taken my meds for a few days."

Scott looked up in alarm, "How could you forget? You've taken them for about six years now."

Stiles shrugged, "Change in routine makes me forget things." He looked under the table when he heard a groan and was nearly head butted when Malia stumble out tiredly. "When did you get under there?"

"Um..." She took Stiles' phone from his pocket and swiped it open. "Um, I don't know. I thought looking at the time would make me remember, but I am even more confused."

Stiles took it back with a frown. "Did you fall asleep?"

"If you can call that sleep, sure I did."

"If I could interrupt?" The tiny pack looked up and found another girl dressed in the butler uniform, looking sweet and just a little out of sorts.

"Something wrong?" Stiles turned in Peter's lap to face her, looking slightly sick at his change of perspective.

"No Little Master. I was just sent to find Alpha McCall to ask his if he would join our alpha for breakfast in the main dining hall later this morning. You've given the staff quite a scare, no one seemed to be able to find you all till now."

Stiles looked at Scott who was groaning and holding his stomach in pain at the idea of more food. "He'll be there. Won't you Scott."

She looked a little alarmed at Stiles speaking for his former alpha, but calmed a little when Scott nodded, slumping against Derek's side with a pained noise.

"What's it about do you know?"

She paused on her way out, turning back with a smile. "It's about signing the foster contract. So that you may take home Little Master with you. If it's not signed he won't be allowed back into your territory again until joining, or another pack reassignment." With that, she left, not looking back again.

Scott sat up a little, looking alarmed towards Stiles. "You can't come with us unless we say we're fostering you?"

Stiles nodded stiltedly, trying to smile reassuringly despite his uncomfortable position. "Um, I think it also keeps me from accidentally rejoining your pack without the joining ceremony happening. I think that's why we all already feel so much better than before, because our pack bonding is already regrowing again from repeated exposure?"

Peter nodded at his back in agreement. "If you don't sign that contract, this will all be for naught. All that pain last night will have been useless, and we might even have to do it all over again. We don't want that Scott."

Scott sighed, nodding along too. "Yeah, that doesn't sound so much fun."

***

Signing himself hadn't been much fun either. It didn't hurt like the other one did, but Scott had to admit, the plan all laid out on paper in front of him really did make him feel a little sick.

When he was finished he was fully planning to go back up to his and Derek's rooms and sleep until the next day before Stiles grabbed him by the edge of his collar. "We're going swimming again. C'mon, it's an excuse to barely wear anything and grope your boyfriend in public."

Scott sighed, looking tiredly at the stair case. "Why can't I sleep?"

"If you sleep now, your schedule will be so fucked up by tomorrow."

Scott sighed and went with him. Never was easy arguing with Stiles anyway.

***

"I want to go home early. Maybe the end of the week?"

John looked over at his son and frowned a little, putting his book down on the table next to his sun chair and turned to Stiles. "I thought you wanted to even stay an extra week after I had to go back?"

Stiles shrugged and shoved his phone back into his skirt pocket (and wasn't that just the most amazing thing ever?) sitting on the ground under his own chair and leaned back into the cushions. "I need to see my- um... Scott's pack to see how they're doing. I myself didn't take it very well last night."

"You can still call them your pack you know."

Stiles bit his lip and nodded. "I just really miss them. Besides, if we go back early, we can all go camping and you can bug Deputy Parrish about things."

John raised an eyebrow, "Why would I want to bug Deputy Parrish, Kiddo?"

"Um, because he's nice, and really cute and very single, and totally in love with you. Or, at least in like with you."

John shook his head and picked his book back up. "No Stiles. I don't like Jordan that way. And even if I did, he's my subordinate, I can't just date my subordinate."

Stiles narrowed his eyes. "Is this a gay 'no I don't like him' or an not gay 'no I don't like him'? Because you might as well know, I turn everyone around me eventually. It's inevitable, just embrace it."

John rolled his eyes and lowered his book a little. "Yes, you get that skill from your mother actually. It took me a year to actually convince her I really did want to date her, and not use her as a beard."

Stiles laughed a little, looking over to the pool to watch Scott and Malia try to drown Derek, and Peter egging them on. "You realize that that either means you're a little gay already, or you're the only one immune, right?"

"Yes I do. And for the life of me, I cannot figure out if I really do like men or if I just think that I should like men by now so I've stopped looking at women. It's confusing."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Then just go for it. You'll at least figure out which one it is then."

John looked like he was considering it. "Hmm... It would be nice to have someone in my life not completely associated with, or holding a grudge for some reason, against you."

Stiles grinned brightly. "See, things are looking better already. Now I gotta go help Malia pick up the rings the others are dropping in the pool for her. She's not nearly as good of a swimmer for me not to be concerned."

***

Stiles was barely half awake that night when Peter was bodily directing him into their room, the rest of the pack following behind them. They probably wouldn't be sleeping alone for a while.

He had had a nice chat with Gramma that night at dinner, talking about when the joining ceremony could be held (Stiles rather liked the idea of a Christmas wedding to be honest, and all the pack could be there too.) and where (the packs were going to find a neutral territory to hold it on, just in case there were any mishaps or such) and now Stiles was beat from having used so much brain power. (Yes, that did require brain power. Have you ever planned a wedding? It's very stressful.)

Stiles happily tossed himself into the bed, looking round the room tiredly for a moment until the rest of his tiny pack joined him, squishing him and Malia into the middle of the bed, making him feel for the first time since the day before, maybe he'd make it through the rest of the year until the joining ceremony.

Dying of a broken heart did not sound like it would work on a tombstone.

***

The next morning Stiles was still surrounded by the rest of his tiny pack, looking like they'd been up for a while too. Peter and Derek were reading the newspaper at the table under the window, but he'd bet anything one of them was actually reading the funnies.

Scott was laying on the other side of the bed, playing angry birds on his phone and cussing a little under his breath. Malia was on the floor.

At first Stiles was wondering why she was on the floor, but a closer inspection showed her still snoring away.

Wait...

"Why is Malia sleeping on the floor?"

Derek looked up and winced, holding his wrist a little. "She fell, we tried to get her back up, she bit me, we gave up."

Stiles nodded like that had made sense and got up, wondering if he had any other skirts and dresses with pockets in them. Pocket were great.

***

When Stiles tried to leave the room after getting dressed (success, he found pockets, and it was even one of the pretty pink summer dress' too! That meant it was short and frilly. He had a new standard to hold his clothes by. 'Dose it have pockets?' Should be a standard question in all shopping excursions.) he found the door blocked. Looking up he found Scott looking stern with his arms crossed.

"What, I forget something?"

Scott nodded and pointed to the bedside table. Stiles squinted a little, wondering if he was going to find the knotting dildo if he opened it in front of Scott... No he had put it back up after he used it... Maybe.

"I'm not following."

Scott sighed and dropped his arms. "Your medication."

Stiles looked vacant for a moment before nodding. "Oh those... Do I have to? Been without them for a couple of days now, nothing bad yet?"

Scott frowned. "I thought you liked the stability your meds give you?"

Stiles shrugged, "Yeah I do, but sometimes when you're on vacation, it's easiest to not take anything at all and then jump right back into it later. Makes everything more sharp when you do. Also, I don't like the anxiety they create. Actually I have a list of reasons I hate my medications. So hows about letting me through so I can go downstairs to eat breakfast. You know, that meal I usually skip if I actually take anything because it makes me sick."

Scott looked around for a moment before Peter spoke up. "Stiles, you can either take your medications or I could probably find some very nice ginger root at the farmers market today."

Stiles narrowed his eyes at Peter. "What if I like the ginger root."

Peter looked up from the paper, recognizing the challenge for what it was. Stiles hated the ginger root. "Then I could try out that cute little cage I picked up before we left to come here."

Stiles cringed at the thought and moved over to the table, opening it up and grabbing the tiny weekday sorted pill box, stepping back over Malia's head to get a glass of water out of the bathroom. "Don't take them till you get back in here. I want to see."

Stiles snorted and reappeared in the doorway. "I knew you liked watching me swallow."

Peter rolled his eyes and looked pointedly at Stiles' hand with the pills in it. "Either do that now or we could try a ginger, cage combination." Stiles winced and quickly swallowed the pills down, gagging a little and going back the the sink to wash out the glass.

"Good boy."

Stiles had to stay in the bathroom for an extra minute to get the stupid grin off of his face at the praise.

***

"Why are we even out this early?" Stiles groaned behind his sunglasses in the bright light, cursing their inability to keep all the light out. If he found a store selling some he'd go in for a different pair. And damn the cost if they were expensive.

After all, he did have Peter's credit card.

He burrowed further under Peter's arm to try getting away from the light and for a moment wondered if he should have worn tights under his dress because he hadn't shaved in two weeks.

After a quick look down though he rolled his eyes at his own thoughts, remembering that his leg hair was too light to even show and wrapped his arms around Peter's waist while he looked at tomatoes.

"We're out because I wanted to get here early before the crowd came in and got all the good stuff."

Stiles sighed, pulling his arms away and looking over to where Malia was following Derek around, playing a game on his phone with one hand hooked into his jacket so she didn't have to look up when he walked away. Stiles wondered if getting kiddie leashes for some of his pack mates was going too far.

No, no, that might just convince Peter it was okay to use the leash when they went out, and that was not okay. Okay? Okay.

He looked around for Scott and finally found him in an actual shop, looking at jeans. Wonder if there was sunglasses in there too...

"I'm gonna go shop with Scott."

Peter looked up from his potato selection and followed Stiles' eyes to where Scott was. "You have my card, limit is high enough that you shouldn't reach it, but if you do it find. I love reason's to spank naughty boys." Stiles looked both intrigued at the high limit and shocked that Peter though he might be a bad boy at something. "Have fun, Kitten."

Stiles leaned up to kiss him on the cheek and ran off.

Stiles could actually say he was proud of his loot by the time they left. He had new sunglasses and everything.

He even found more skirts with pockets!

***

Stiles sat next to his father with a sigh and John nearly jumped out of his skin at the noise in the quiet room. "Holy hell, Stiles! I thought you were at the farmers market today?"

Stiles shrugged. "Peter let me go shopping on my own, but then we had to leave early because I got too much stuff and the car was full."

Stiles remembered the put upon look Peter had given his when he brought a few more bags back to the car only to find it packed full. He'd loaded the teens into the car and told them to wait there for a minute while he went to get one last thing.

You know, he said he wasn't annoyed, but the bag of ginger root he'd handed Stiles after getting back into the car said otherwise.

"You really shouldn't take advantage, you know."

Stiles shrugged. "No, it's not taking advantage, if anything it's him setting a trap for me. Evil jerkwad."

John glared at him from over the top of his book.

"I'm going t pretend I don't know what that means."

"That's the spirit! Denile is your friend."

"It's how I plan to get through the rest of your teen years. Worked this far."

"Okay that was a little harsh."

"The truth often hurts."

"Ouch."

***

"So are you actually gonna do something with that or just threaten me with it?"

Peter looked up from the 'toy case' he'd been reorganizing after their latest play session and raised an eyebrow. "Threaten you? With what?"

"The cock cage. And the ginger now too. I hate that stuff."

Peter chuckled. "You wouldn't hate it so much if you weren't such a naughty boy to deserve it. Besides, it's not even very big, only about as big as a finger."

"Stings like a spiked dildo though."

"And it's supposed to... Maybe we could try the cock cage if it sounds like something you might like,though?"

Stiles seemed to think about it for a moment. "Maybe, but not now. Right now I feel overstimulated and it anything touches me other than clothes I might just cry."

Peter nodded, "Sound about right."

***

Stiles picked his head up at the door opening that night, squinting in the dull light before smiling at Malia and holding up the blanket for her to get under.

"Just one more day and we'll be with the rest of our pack." Stiles sighed, snuggling into Peter's chest with a smile.

"Don't worry Mommy, everything will be fine. Remember, after all this is done, you'll have a pack so huge it'll be too hard to feel anything but love. You'll have your family back."

Stiles smiled again, thinking about what it would be like to be joined.


	6. Homecuming

"I hate this."

Stiles glared at his gameboy and curled up a little tighter in his seat.

At least this time his feet weren't in Peter's face.

Peter sighed and looked around the stuffed full van towards the front where John was humming a little while he shifted lanes, looking much more comfortable than Stiles and Peter were.

"Well, we did buy a lot of things while we were down there."

Stiles sighed and lay back a little, wondering if Scott and Malia were fairing better under the grumpy gaze of Derek glaring at everything and cursing every time someone cut them off on the highway.

Probably not.

***

"Do you think that Lydia will like the gift I got her?"

Scott looked into the bag Malia was holding out for inspection and promptly turned bright red. "Is that a strap on?"

Malia nodded, "Yeah, she has a collection of them. I thought this might be a nice one to add."

Scott looked a little unsettled but continued on anyways, "Then why wouldn't she want it?"

Malia shrugged, "She likes to order the harnesses herself, says they usually don't fit right otherwise."

Scott shrugged back, "It's the thought that counts then?"

"I guess."

***

"Does anyone know when they're all coming home?"

Danny looked up at Jackson and raised an eyebrow. Jackson wasn't usually so eager to get Stiles closer to him to be honest.

"Sometime within the next hour or so."

Jackson nodded and sat next to him on the couch, "Okay."

Danny sighed and sat his laptop to the side, "You wanna tell me why you're so eager to see Stiles of all people?"

Jackson thought it over for a moment before shrugging, "To be honest, I feel like I've had a very large part of my body ripped off and I'm not sure what to do about that."

Danny nodded. "Okay. So, you gonna spend the day with the pack for once?"

Jackson nodded, leaning into Danny's side with a lost look.

Maybe this whole pack thing was good for Jackson...

Maybe.

***

"Where's my baby?"

Danny looked up at Stiles and raised an eyebrow, "I thought you had decided that everyone was your baby? If so, then I have no idea who you're talking about."

Stiles glared and sat next to Danny on the couch, where they were all gathered at Danny's house. "Prey. Where is Prey. I want my baby."

Danny sighed and closed his laptop again, getting up with a groan, "Fine. He's in my room. You'll be happy to know, I tried renaming him, but he doesn't respond to anything else."

Stiles grinned, "Yeah, that's cause he's Daddy's little boy, he shall listen to no other."

Danny vaguely wondered if the pack reassignment had done some serious damage to Stiles' mind before shaking his head and stopping where Prey was sitting in his cage, looking at them with overly round eyes and one little paw reaching out towards them.

That was way too cute.

***

It was almost impossible to get Stiles out of Danny's room and into the living room that day, if only for the fact that Stiles was getting reacquainted with Prey for the moment, curled up in a little ball on Danny's bed with the tiny mouse scampering all over him, poking at the little thing whenever it tried chewing a hole through Stiles' mesh tutu.

Okay, so maybe Stiles has foregone the pockets for the day, but that doesn't mean he doesn't love them more than anything.

He does, just, he's trying to look cute today.

Promise.

When Peter had finally come into the bedroom though, using 'the eyebrow' against him once more to get his ass off the bed and stop moping (shut up, Peter, he's not moping, he misses his baby, that's all) and into the living room where the rest of the pack were all gathered.

Stiles sat on the far corner of the couch, hugging Prey's cage to his chest and looking semi awkward as he watched Scott, Derek and Malia give gifts to the pack members that had not gone with them all.

Though, the strap on that Malia had given Lydia had actually gotten far less odd looks than Stiles had anticipated to be honest.

Maybe he was rubbing off on them. (Again, not like how he rubs off on Peter though, cause that's a different way.)

Though, the fact that Lydia decided now was a good time to try it on did garner her a few odd looks before she loudly stated that she wasn't going to do it in the living room, before stomping off towards the bathroom.

Yes, he was definitely rubbing off on them.

His perfect sweet amazing pack.

Bunch of fucking perverts.

So proud.

***

"So, does anyone want to go to the jungle? I feel like having grown men, dressed as women, dote on me and buy me drinks."

Peter looked down at Stiles from where he was rubbing at the teenagers back, watching Prey readjust to coming back home with Stiles finally, and chew through a corner of a box that has donuts in it, having long since given up on getting into it any other way.

Maybe he should move the box so Prey didn't eat himself sick.

Peter blinked a few times before shrugging, "Sure, but you realize that if you go dressed like that, you'll also be a man dressed like a woman right?"

Stiles scowled, "Not dressed like a girl, Peter, dressed like a Stiles."

Peter nodded solemnly, "Of course, all Stiles' wear tutus and converse and leggings and knit sweaters."

Stiles nodded firmly, "Yes they do."

John stuck his head out of the kitchen and gave them both a look, "If you're going out, no drinking."

Stiles sighed and leaned back, "But, what's the point of having people buy me drinks for being cute if I don't get to drink them?"

John shrugged, "Tell them you're underage and have them buy you soda."

Stiles whined, "But then I'll just get a full bladder."

"This sounds like a personal issue."

Stiles sighed and stood up, "C'mon, Peter, we're going to go hang out with people that appreciate our perfectness."

Peter raised an eyebrow and reached out to pick up Prey, smiling when he squeaked in protest at being removed from the donut box and glared up at Peter. Peter just grinned at him and bodily dropped him on John as he passed him.

"He tried to eat you're donuts."

John looked offended down at the little mouse and waved them off to leave.

***

"So, then he bought ginger root and now I think I'm in trouble, but, like, he's waiting or something to do it? Or maybe, I don't know, maybe he's making ginger tea or something like that? I'm not sure anymore."

Stiles' head thumped down onto the table next to a very tall drag queen with dark skin and long fingernails. She leaned over him and gently carded her nails through his hair and listened to Stiles sigh and push up against her, fighting the urge to let his ears out for a nice pet right now.

"Oh, sweetums, I'm sure he probably just meant it as a threat to not do it again."

Stiles lifted his head and looked across the room to where Peter was politely chatter with another drag queen, this one a tiny blonde who seemed to have Peter completely distracted by something.

Probably clothes.

"But, what's he gonna do with it then?"

She sighed and turned Stiles' head towards her, looking him in the eyes, "Stiles, baby, it sounds like maybe you want him to do it anyways."

Stiles wrinkled his nose, wondering if maybe he'd heard her wrong over the loud music, "No way, I hate figging. It stings."

She shrugged, "Yeah, but what usually happens when he does it to you?"

Stiles thought it over for a moment before flushing red a little, "Um, he usually does it for like, ten minutes or so, and then... we... he, well, after that he fucks me?"

She nodded patiently, "And do you like that?"

Stiles thought about it for a moment before smiling, "Yeah, it makes everything feel tingly and nice."

She snorted and nodded, "Baby, maybe you've got a thing for pain a bit with your pleasure. Not that uncommon, and I'm surprised a boy in an open Dom/sub relationship hasn't already explored that, but maybe you should try it out. Just because something hurts, or is uncomfortable, doesn't mean you have to hate it."

Stiles thought about it for a moment before shrugging, "Sure, might as well. Though I think I can rule out blood play and fire play as things I might like. Cause trust me, neither of us would like those."

She nodded and soothingly carded her fingers through his hair again, making his relax into her touch.

***

"So, I didn't know that you waxed."

Stiles glared over at Scott and Derek and curled up a little tighter on himself.

His groin felt like fire.

"No, I don't normally wax, but do you know how annoying stubble burn is on you're dick? Hint, it's bad. So yes, I got waxed. I feel like a dragon has breathed fire over my genitals though."

Derek slowly flipped through the magazine he was reading and snorted, "Really? I didn't know that was what happened when you got parts of your body violently ripped out."

Stiles scowled, "Well, hair isn't part of-"

Derek gave him a look that made Stiles pause.

"Okay, so maybe it's- but it's not really- it... shut up."

Derek just grinned and kept flipping through pages.

***

"I'm not sure if this is a thing, but I think it might be a thing."

"Shut up."

Stiles grinned down at Peter and nodded, "Sure, shutting up now. Oh!"

Stiles moaned out as Peter nipped the sensitive skin of his inner thigh, sighing when Peter slowly shuffled upwards, bringing that perfect mouth, ever closer to his cock, where he so desperately wanted it.

Peter ignored the teen and hiked his thighs a little higher on his shoulders, smiling when Stiles squeaked at being pulled further apart.

Stiles was right, bare skin felt so much better against his face, so slick and soft from perspiration, hot from arousal. Perfect for eating it all up.

Stiles let out another squeak, this one higher and much more surprised than the other had been, when Peter's mouth was suddenly attached to his hole, one hand reaching down to tangle in Peter's hair, jaw dropping at the wet open feeling.

Peter just smirked against him and pressed his tongue against the tight furlow of Stiles' hole, making it twitch against him as he pressed against it, over and over, making Stiles' hands shudder in his hair, not sure if he wanted more, or for Peter to just fuck him already.

Peter pressed a little harder against the hole, loving the way it moved against his mouth, the way Stiles' hips ground down onto his face at the feeling.

Maybe one day he'd get his boy to sit on his face, take his pleasure on Peter's tongue at his own pace. It wasn't their usual dynamic, but, fuck, the idea made his dick throb, thinking of Stiles' tail wrapped around his neck like it was now, grinding down against him, coming with a scream, legs tightening around his head and suffocating him in that tight ass.

Perfect.

Peter pulled back a little, watching the hole wink at him while he gave Stiles the chance to catch his breath, before moving right back in, lips sealing around the skin while his teeth nipped at the ring of muscle, feeling Stiles' legs tighten and loosen around his head, making his push further into the soft skin of his ass, tongue breaching the muscle and flickering against the skin inside.

Stiles let out a loud gasp at that, hands tightening and thighs trembling.

Oh his perfect sweet kitten, always so willing to try new things and come new ways. Such a perfect little kitty for him Dom.

His hands tightened on Stiles' ass, pulling him further onto his mouth, moving his chin side to side for a moment, wondering what kind of effect his stubble would have over the smooth skin, being rather delighted when Stiles gripped tighter, his heart thumping wildly at the feeling and his tail almost convulsing around his neck.

Stiles mewled suddenly, hips bucking up into Peter's face for the moment, jaw dropping in a silent scream as his hole clenched down, shuddering around Peter's tongue while his cum dripped out onto his hand still tangled in Peter's hair.

Oh, such a very naughty boy too.

Peter pulled back, raising one eyebrow as he watched Stiles catch his breath, "Kitten, did I say you could come?"

Stiles blanched and bit his lip, shaking his head while looking overwhelmed and kind of sorry.

"I'm sorry, didn't mean to, just happened so fast."

Peter smiled up at him and reached up to grab him by the back of the neck to pull him down, lips sliding against his while Stiles continued trembling in his arms. "Don't worry, Kitten. I'm just glad you had such fun with it, going to have to do that again sometime."

Stiles looked down and frowned, "No time soon right?"

Peter raised an eyebrow, "Why's that, Kitten?"

Stiles cringed, "I feel raw there now. Um... also... there might be, some, cum in your hair. Sorry."

***

"I changed my mind, figging is not okay. Not even slightly."

Peter lifted his head from where he was looking up at the ceiling after fucking Stiles stupid and looked down at the cat curiously, "Why's that?"

Stiles shuddered a little, "Well, maybe just not before fisting, cause that is an entirely new feeling and I'm not sure I'll ever feel my ass again after this."

Peter lay back down and snorted, pulling Stiles more firmly onto his chest, "Sure thing, Kitten. What am I to tell you the next time you ask to do it again, then?"

Stiles thought about it for a moment, "That I'm an idiot."

"Okay."


End file.
